Nounou pour adulte
by crazysnape
Summary: UA Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle nourrice et je cherche le petit Draco. Estce que vous l'auriez vu ? Draco manqua de s'étouffer, avaitil bien entendu ?... il semblerait que oui…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Nounou Pour Adulte

**Auteur :** crazysnape

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR, y compris l'univers magique.

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé :** "Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle nourrice et je cherche le petit Draco. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ?" Draco manqua de s'étouffer, avait-il bien entendu ?... il semblerait que oui…

**Avertissements **: pas cette fic parle d'amour entre deux hommes ... Homophobes, vous avez dû faire une mauvaise manœuvre...

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Miss **Cyzia** pour ses corrections et surtout son courage, car mine de rien c'est long de corriger tout ça ! Et je n'oublies pas ma conseillère technique j'ai nommé la grande…Zoo

**Réponse aux défis** (3)Cause Toujours; Enfance et Nourrice (16); et (27) Art de la comunauté 30 slash HP dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans ma bio.

**Note de l'auteur **: bonsoir à tous, voici un petit os (euh tout est relatif, n'est-ce pas ?) qui s'est transformer en Two shot vu sa longueur., j'espère qu'il vous plairas…

OoOoOoOoOo

_**Nounou pour adulte **_

_**Scandale à la réception du défilé De Lagnière ! **_

_Hier soir, quelques heures après le défilé ayant dévoilé la nouvelle collection Automne-hiver de la célèbre maison de couture DE LAGNIERE, Pansy Parkinson, unique héritière de Thomas.J. Parkinson, patron du label pharmaceutique du même nom, s'est retrouvée au cœur d'un scandale. _

_La jeune femme, dont vous pouvez trouver la photo ci-contre, s'est vue être la cible d'une attaque, apparemment gratuite, de la part de l'héritier Malfoy. Draco Malfoy est, fils de Lucius Malfoy PDG de Malfoycorp, spécialisé dans le textile et les vêtements de luxe. Ce dernier, pris d'une folie passagère, selon les dires de certains témoins, lui aurait versé le contenu de son verre de champagne sur la tête en l'insultant copieusement avant de partir à grand pas. _

_Rappelons que le jeune Malfoy…. _

Lucius Malfoy referma son journal d'un geste brusque avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui touillait tranquillement son café. Devant l'air furibond de son mari, elle soupira et reposa la cuillère sur le rebord de sa soucoupe avant de demander d'une voix lasse.

"Qu'a-t-il _encore _fait ?"

Sans un mot, Lucius lui tendit le journal, le visage fermé.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le visage de Narcissa se détendit et elle éclata de rire après avoir lu la dernière ligne.

Lucius la regarda, stupéfait.

"Cela te fait-il rire en plus ?"

"Un vrai gamin, c'est une vrai gamin…"

«C'est bien ce que je lui reproche.»

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Draco s'étira dans son lit. La soirée de la veille l'avait épuisé, et le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à une confrontation avec son père.

Comme à chaque fois.

Il se leva finalement et sortit faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine.

Il en faisait une trentaine chaque matin pour se mettre en forme, et il en aurait bien besoin aujourd'hui.

Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de finir sa deuxième série de dix, que son père apparut sur le bord du bassin.

Draco soupira, il était évident que l'un des domestiques l'avait informé de son réveil. C'était pour ça, qu'il s'était acheté un appartement au coeur de Londres; à chaque fois qu'il était chez ses parents dans le Wiltshire, les domestiques relataient ses faits et gestes à son père.

Et cela l'agaçait.

Il espérait que son père verrait l'effort qu'il avait fait en venant comme prévu passer ce mois de vacances chez eux, malgré la soirée catastrophique de la veille.

Il sortit de l'eau, saisit la serviette posée sur une chaise et se tourna pour lui faire face.

" Père."

Il pencha la tête en guise de bonjour.

Lucius ne prit même pas cette peine, et attaqua aussitôt.

"Tu es encore à la Une des journaux à scandales."

" Je m'en doutais. Leur vie est tellement insipide que le moindre petit incident dans la mienne leur donne de quoi parler pendant des semaines. "

" Il suffit ! Explique toi. Immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la jeune Pansy ?"

" Elle m'a mis la main au panier."

Lucius le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Et ?"

" Et quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, elle a fait une grimace."

Lucius se renfrogna, puis demanda, comme à contrecoeur:

"Une grimace ? Elle t'a fait,… une grimace ?"

"C'était peut-être dans une vaine tentative de sourire..."

" En gros, elle t'a fait des avances. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les as pas accepté ? C'est une charmante jeune fille, de bonne famille, jolie, bien élevée…"

" Charmante ? Je crois que tu fais erreur. Pansy Parkinson est une sorte d'hybride, mi-humaine, mi-canine, complètement obsédée. Et si tu souhaites que je me rapproche d'elle ce n'est ni pour sa gentillesse, ni pour son jolie minois, mais dans l'unique but d'une fusion future avec l'entreprise de son père."

" C'est en effet un intérêt non négligeable, et je ne vois absolument pas où est le problème. Chacun doit mettre un peu du sien pour que l'entreprise marche à plein régime. J'y mets mon intelligence et mon travail contrairement à certain…"

"Le problème cher père ? Et bien soit, puisqu'il faut être plus direct, disons simplement que la prostitution, très peu pour moi.

"Arrête de faire l'enfant Draco, tu sais très bien qu'en affaire il faut savoir faire des concessions."

" A ce niveau là, ce n'est pas une concession c'est du sacrifice, et je n'ai jamais eu de tendance martyre."

Là-dessus, il repartit vers son cottage, sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre.

1-0

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry jeta un coup d'œil appréciatif à la table du petit déjeuner, puis un sourire imperceptible naquit sur ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il aimait les avoir tous autour de lui! Puis soudain, il fronça les sourcils, le siège à côté de Janice était vide.

Celui de Michael.

Le jeune homme avait une fois de plus oublié de se lever. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine, et l'on était que jeudi.

Michael était arrivé au centre trois semaines auparavant, et ne semblait pas très motivé pour s'y intégrer. Ce qui en soit n'était pas étrange au vu de tout ce par quoi il était passé ces dix dernière années.

Cela agaçait Harry. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un souffrir et d'être incapable de lui venir en aide. Habituellement, après quelques jours, les enfants ou adolescents dont il avait la charge commençait à laisser apparaître certains signes, non pas de guérison, car on ne guérit pas aussi vite de toutes les peines qu'ils avaient subi, mais au moins une petite amélioration. Mais chez Michael, il avait l'impression de se battre contre des moulins à vent, que rien ne pouvait atteindre le jeune homme, que rien ne l'intéressait.

Seule Janice était parvenu à lui arracher trois mots, et encore ceux-ci avaient été " Laisse moi tranquille".

Harry se dirigea vers Padma et Ginny pour leur dire qu'il partait réveiller le jeune homme, puis commença à montrer l'escalier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer l'état de dégradation dans lequel se trouvait le centre. Les derniers travaux en date n'étaient pourtant pas vieux, mais le manque d'entretien, principalement dû à un manque de moyen, n'aidait pas.

Il arriva finalement à la porte de la chambre du garçon et frappa doucement. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il frappa un peu plus fort avant d'entrouvrir lentement la porte. Michael était roulé en boule sous sa couette, seules quelques mèches caramel dépassaient.

Il s'arrêta deux secondes à la tête du lit, et soupira. Aurait-il aujourd'hui la chance de se faufiler entre les diverses couches de protections qui entouraient le jeune homme ? Il ne chercha pas la réponse, car seul Michael la détenait. A la place, il tira sur le rideau pour que la lumière du jour pénètre dans la chambre et appela doucement.

"Michael ?"

Il appela de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ouvre les yeux. Il le vit s'étirer, sourire, puis lorsque son regard tomba sur Harry, son visage reprit immédiatement son expression neutre.

Harry se retint à peine de soupirer et lui dit juste qu'il lui fallait se hâter si il ne voulait pas être en retard en cours. Une fois que l'adolescent se fut levé, le brun quitta la chambre et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte se refermait sur le dernier de leurs pensionnaires. Il était 7h45, et avec de la chance aucun d'entre eux n'aurait manqué le bus de ramassage. Lorsque la cuisine eut reprit un semblant d'ordre, que toutes les chambres des enfants étaient en train de s'aérer, Harry se réunit avec Padma, Ginny et Ernie, comme tous les jeudis matin. Ce temps de discussion leur permettait de discuter de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la semaine, des problèmes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer avec les enfants, pour discuter de ce qui se passait dans le centre. Ils parlaient de Michael, comme chaque semaine depuis son arrivée. Chacun essayait de trouver un moyen de l'atteindre, mais à chaque tentative ils avaient l'impression de donner un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Cela les surprit, car le centre n'était pas un endroit très fréquenté, à quelques exceptions prés, les seules personnes, qui y venaient, étaient les pensionnaires ou les quatre adultes déjà présent.

Perplexe, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il se retrouva face à un homme, dont le visage lui était familier, bien qu'il sache avec certitude qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. L'homme, qui devait avoir près de la cinquantaine, était un peu plus grand que lui, une demie tête à peu près, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs étaient retenus en arrière, révélant deux yeux gris perçants. L'inconnu était richement vêtu, son costume sur mesure provenait sans nul doute du meilleur tailleur de la ville.

Harry était sur le point de lui demander si il ne s'était pas perdu, quand l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche.

"Bonjour Monsieur, je me présente, Lucius Malfoy, je souhaiterais parler à Monsieur Potter, Harry Potter."

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien faire un homme tel que Lucius Malfoy devant la porte de son centre, il répondit.

" C'est moi-même".

" Je souhaiterais vous parler, au sujet de mon fils".

Bien que perplexe, Harry le fit entrer dans la cuisine et lui proposa un café tout en lui faisant signe de s'assoire. D'un discret mouvement de tête, il demanda à ses collègues de le laisser, et lorsqu'il fut enfin seul avec son étrange visiteur matinal, se tourna vers lui pour entamer la conversation.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que Lucius Malfoy quittait le centre Potter le sourire aux lèvres, son fils Draco quittait son cottage et se dirigeait vers la piscine pour y faire ses longueurs.

Il se plaisait, lorsqu'il était chez ses parents, à afficher son insouciance, ce que son père appelait son "je m'enfoutisme excessif" ou son "adolescence attardé".

Ça l'amusait de voir à quel point il était facile de berner les gens, de ne les laisser voir que ce qu'il voulait, à quel point ils leur étaient dur de voir au delà des apparences.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau après ses habituelles longueurs, il fut surpris de voir un homme avancer dans sa direction. Ce qui l'étonna le plus ne fut pas sa présence, mais plutôt son allure. Il ne portait pas les éternels costumes que portaient les collaborateurs paternelles, ce n'était clairement pas un ami de sa mère, et son jean délavé et sa chemise manche courte n'entrait pas dans l'uniforme du personnel.

L'homme semblait légèrement perdu, puis comme il remarquait soudain sa présence, il se dirigea vers lui et se présenta.

"Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle nourrice et je cherche le petit Draco. On m'a dit que je devrais le trouver à la piscine, est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ?"

Draco manqua de d'étouffer. Avait-il bien entendu ?

"Pardon?"

L'homme s'éclaircit la voix et répéta un peu plus fort.

" Je vous demandais si vous aviez vu Draco Malfoy, car je suis sa nouvelle nourrice, et je suis à sa recherche."

Dans un premier temps, trop choqué pour parler, Draco resta silencieux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis remarquant le malaise de sa "nounou", il se reprit.

" Je suis Draco Malfoy."

L'inconnu dit d'une voix légèrement hachée.

" Vous êtes Draco ? Pourquoi… je veux dire j'étais pourtant sûr que c'était son nom… Votre père s'est peut-être trompé. Vous savez où je pourrai trouver votre petit frère ?

" Je suis fils unique"

" Ah"

"Oui, 'Ah' et comme vous pouvez le constater je suis suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de 'nounou'. Mon père a un sens de l'humour assez étrange. C'était sa manière de me faire comprendre que selon lui je me comporte comme un enfant. Vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai compris le message et partir par la même occasion."

Là-dessus, Draco sortit de l'eau, saisit sa serviette et prit la direction de son cottage. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la voix de sa "nounou" retentit.

" Vous passerez vous-même vos messages. De plus, dans la mesure où c'est votre père qui m'a embauché, c'est à lui, et à lui seul de me signifier mon congé. En attendant, je reste avec vous. Je me présente, Harry Potter." Puis il ajouta avec un sourire moqueur" votre nouvelle nourrice".

Draco eut une petite moue désabusée avant de répondre.

" Si cela vous amuse…"

Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cottage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deux heures plus tard, Draco Malfoy sortait du bureau de son père d'un pas vif. Il était irrité, non,… plus qu'irrité… il était prodigieusement furieux. Non seulement son père avec confirmé les dires de ce Harry Potter, mais il y avait refusé de changer d'avis. Il devrait donc se coltiner cet homme pendant toutes ses vacances chez son père. De quoi vous donnez envie de partir plus tôt ! Ah si seulement il n'avait pas promis à sa mère de rester un mois il serait déjà loin et sans ce Potter de malheur!

" Puisque tu te comportes comme un enfant, on te traitera comme tel!"

Et patati, et patata… je t'en donnerai moi des 'tu te comportes comme un enfant', non mais et lui, il se comporte comment ?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa "nounou" le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cottage, ou plutôt le "leur", puisqu'ils allaient le partager… rrrggghh, tout en maudissant son père en pensée. A peine arrivé, il s'affala sur le sofa crème du salon et réfléchit à un moyen de se débarrasser de cette indésirable nounou.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses pensées n'allèrent pas bien loin, car Harry Potter commença à parler comme si il ne voyait pas le visage défait et la mine boudeuse qu'il arborait, ni même le malaise ambiant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'il suivait son nouvel "enfant" dans les dédales de l'immense demeure Malfoy, Harry ne cessait de s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Mr Malfoy senior à en venir à de telles extrémités, non sans s'être maudit pour ne pas avoir tilté avant que la famille Malfoy n'avait qu'un seul et unique héritier du même âge que lui. Il repensa à ce qui avait été dit dans le bureau.

Il avait certes entendu parler des frasques du fils avec Pansy Parkinson, mais pour avoir déjà croisé le chemin de la jeune fille dans le passé, il ne pouvait le blâmer.

Pansy était une véritable mante religieuse, et il ne se souvenait que trop de l'état pathétique dans lequel Fred avait terminé après avoir fricoté avec elle.

Décidant que Draco méritait plus de considération que ce que son père avait laissé sous-entendre, Harry décida que dans un premier temps il se contenterait d'observer le jeune homme plutôt que de se comporter comme la "nourrice sévère" que Lucius Malfoy semblait rechercher.

Après tout, celui-ci s'était joué de lui en suggérant qu'il aurait à s'occuper d'un petit garçon, rien ne l'obligeait à agir totalement comme l'homme d'affaire le lui avait demandé.

Il ferait le mois de travail pour lequel il avait été engagé, à la fois parce qu'il n'avait qu'une parole et ne reviendrait pas dessus, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que Draco Malfoy avait besoin de lui et ce quelque soit son âge. Il avait le pressentiment que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui pour s'avouer qui il était vraiment, pour ne plus se cacher derrière une image aussi fausse que… la poitrine de Pansy Parkinson. Mais aussi pour le centre, dont les finances peu joyeuses ne pouvaient se permettre de tourner le dos au moindre don.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit son guide involontaire affalé sur le canapé, comme si tous les malheurs du monde reposaient sur ses épaules, et il décida d'agir en s'écriant d'une voix guillerette.

" Bon, alors vous me faîtes une petite visite guidée ? Après tout, c'est ma nouvelle demeure, du moins pour le mois à venir…"

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant le visage du blond se renfrogner plus encore.

" Faîtes comme chez vous, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé là ?"

Harry le fixa et extériorisa son sourire.

" Comme il vous plaira, après tout, quel meilleur moyen d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un que d'avoir un libre accès à chaque recoin de sa maison ?"

Puis il tourna les talons… trois secondes plus tard, un grand blond était à ses côtés et lui montrait la direction de sa chambre.

Au fur et à mesure que la visite avançait, la surprise d'Harry augmentait. Il s'attendait à un étalage de richesse à la limite de l'indécence, mais fut surpris de voir l'exact opposé. C'était simple et très accueillant.

Une fois le tour du propriétaire achevé, Draco retourna immédiatement camper sur son canapé tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait doucement vers la cuisine.

Il était presque quinze heures, l'heure du repas était passée depuis déjà longtemps et son estomac commençait à crier famine. Il hésita à demander à Mr Têtu si il avait faim avant de décider que ce serait une perte de temps. Il allait se faire à manger, mais de manière à ce qu'il y en ait suffisamment pour deux. Il savait pertinemment que si il lui demandait franchement, la réponse serait un non catégorique, alors que dans le cas contraire il se plaindra de l'égoïsme des "nounous" qui ne nourrissaient pas leurs protégés.

Comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'il revint avec son sandwich crudité/thon et son verre de lait, le blond lui demanda, d'un ton plus ou moins aigre, si ça ne le gênait pas trop de manger devant lui.

Sans dire quoique ce soit, Harry repartit dans la cuisine et revint deux secondes plus tard, une assiette semblable à la sienne à la main et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il posa le plat en face du sien et invita son "enfant" à le rejoindre à table.

Draco se leva, la tête haute, s'installa de mauvaise grâce et porta le pain à sa bouche avec une moue peu engageante. Mais dès la première bouchée, son visage se détendit.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence quasiment religieux, bien que le malaise entre eux soit palpable.

Dès la dernière miette avalée, Draco se pencha vers Harry et se mit à le fixer, cherchant à le sonder. Harry lui rendit son regard, quoique légèrement mal à l'aise. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité aux yeux d'Harry, Draco se mit à parler.

"Que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre de démissionner ?"

"Rien."

"Et si je vous payais la somme que mon père vous a promis ?"

Harry secoua la tête.

"Le double ?"

Harry parut hésiter une nanoseconde, mais secoua à nouveau la tête.

"Ne cherchez pas, vous ne pourrez pas m'acheter. C'est une question de principe, j'ai dit que je m'occuperai de vous pendant un mois et je le ferai."

"Même si le contrat était tronqué à la base ?"

"Oui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est une question de principe et rien de tout ce que vous pourrez me proposer ne m'amènera à changer d'avis"

Les yeux gris de Draco s'assombrirent.

"Est-ce un défi ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Je vous demandais si c'était un défi, Mr Potter..."

" Tout d'abord nous allons laisser les 'Mr Potter' de côté, moi c'est Harry et vous pouvez me tutoyer, ça va avec. Et enfin, non, ce n'est pas un défi. C'est un fait."

"Nous verrons."

"Mais c'est tout vu."

OoOoOoOoOoO

La semaine qui suivit l'arrivée d'Harry dans la vie de Draco Malfoy, sembla s'étirer en longueur. La vie que Draco menait était morne aux yeux du brun. Il se levait chaque jour aux environs de 11 heures, un quart d'heure plus tard il partait en direction de la piscine faire ses longueurs, puis il déjeunait le repas qu'Harry leur avait préparé avant de partir faire une sieste de deux heures, une fois la sieste achevée, il s'enfermait dans une pièce dont il lui avait interdit l'accès dès le premier jour (ce qui ne manquait pas de piquer la curiosité du brun). Il ne quittait cette pièce mystérieuse que pour le repas et y retournait après celui-ci pour y rester jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Harry, qui avec ses gamins étaient habitués à plus d'activités, finit par craquer.

Cette inaction n'était pas bonne pour sa santé mentale, et il en était de même pour celle de Draco. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Comment faisait le jeune homme pour dormir autant…? C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir, il y avait tant de choses à faire et à découvrir…, pourquoi perdre son temps à dormir? De plus, étant un adepte 'du plus on dort plus on est fatigué', il se dit que Draco avait besoin de s'activer un peu.

Le lendemain, soit à peine plus de 8 jours après son arrivée, il décida de passer à l'action.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Draco était quelque peu perturbé par le comportement de sa "nourrice". Celle-ci s'était, dans les premiers temps, montrer très discrète, comme si il l'observait plus qu'autre chose. Mais étrangement, malgré sa discrétion, il ne voyait qu'elle.

Il avait bien tenté de ne pas s'intéresser au jeune homme, mais celui-ci avait un petit quelque chose qu'il était impossible d'ignorer. Son esprit était comme obsédé par lui, ses yeux le cherchaient sans cesse, il se posait mille et une questions à son sujet, sans pour autant en formuler une seule. Il aurait tant voulu savoir pourquoi il continuait à prendre soin de lui malgré toutes ses rebuffades, où avait-il appris à cuisiner aussi bien ? D'où et surtout de qui provenaient tous les appels qu'il recevait? Qui étaient Sasha, Janice, Michael, Ginny, Dudley et tous les autres ? Et tant d'autres choses encore, qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir, mais qui restaient sans réponse. Autant dire que si il s'obligeait à paraître aussi nonchalant que blasé, son esprit, lui, tournait à plein régime.

Un seul truc l'ennuyait: c'est qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, ses croquis ne prenaient pas la direction qu'il souhaitait. Entre ses doigts, ne prenait forme que le visage doux et pétillant de sa baby-sitter.

Il avait beau faire, c'était comme si il était bloqué et ne parvenait plus qu'à dessiner ce visage, ce corps qu'il prenait plaisir à dessiner dans toutes les postures possibles et imaginables. C'était comme si son imagination était partie en vacances au pays de Harry Potter et qu'elle refusait de revenir au travail.

Et le plus gênant, le plus enrageant, était que malgré l'évolution de ses sentiments pour sa nounou, celle-ci continuait de le considérer comme un fils à papa obsédé par son nombril. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un voit au delà des masques dont il s'affublait… Mais malheureusement, cela lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme un rêve irréalisable.

A 7h45, en ce samedi matin, Draco paressait dans son lit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se lever, mais la présence du brun dans la maison l'en empêchait : il ne voulait pas briser son image de gamin feignant et capricieux, il voulait qu'on voit au travers.

Il était donc dans son lit, son esprit fantasmant sur l'homme qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, incapable de trouver le sommeil bien que celui-ci lui soit plus que nécessaire.

Alors que rien ne le laissait supposer, surtout au vu de l'heure, on frappa à la porte. Ou plutôt, Harry frappa à sa porte. Il reconnaissait sa manière de cogner sur le montant de bois.

Il hésita quelques secondes, mais finalement ne répondit pas : étant sensé dormir, il agirait comme tel.

Sauf que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le jeune homme de l'autre côté de la porte tourna la poignée. Immédiatement, Draco fit semblant de dormir, un étrange sentiment de déjà vu lui fit monter un sourire aux lèvres. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il fait enfant lorsque ses parents venaient vérifier si il dormait ? Il se concentra sur le moment présent et entendit le brun marcher doucement jusqu'au lit, déplacer quelque chose sur la table de nuit, et l'appeler doucement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dès l'instant où il pénétra dans la chambre, il sut que le blond ne dormait pas. Il avait vu suffisamment d'enfants faire semblant de dormir pour en reconnaître les symptômes. Le corps devant lui, bien que caché par les draps, n'avait pas un position bien naturelle, il était trop " rigide", de plus il avait vu un éclair de gris au niveau de ses paupière en entrant dans la pièce.

Décidant de jouer le jeu de Draco, Harry entra tranquillement dans la chambre, la traversa avant de déposer sur la tablette près du lit le plateau de petit déjeuner qu'il portait.

Il resta quelques secondes à observer le jeune "endormi", puis l'appela doucement.

Comme le blond ne faisait pas mine de bouger, Harry lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et l'appela un peu plus fort. Le contact de sa peau douce contre ses doigts le fit frissonner.

Il ne pouvait manquer de remarquer la sensualité qui émanait de Draco, ni cette espèce d'appel à la tendresse. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment envers qui que ce soit. Cette sorte de manque dût au fait que le blond soit si loin de lui. Loin de ses bras, de son corps.

Il avait bien eu quelque amants et amantes, mais cela faisait si longtemps, et même alors, aucun ne lui avait apporté cette sensation de manque de contact, cette envie de se blottir contre quelqu'un, ce besoin de chaleur humaine.

Il soupira, car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, leur relation n'irait jamais plus loin que celle d'une nourrice et l'enfant dont elle a la charge, à moins qu'elle n'atteigne un certain degré d'amitié, mais cela semblait si peu probable.

Tout d'abord, parce que selon les journaux Draco avait tout du coureur de jupon, mais aussi parce qu'il était là pour une raison bien précise et ne comptait pas l'oublier.

Il appela plus fort, et le blond "s'éveilla" enfin.

Les paupières de Draco papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir doucement, puis le jeune homme se mit en position assise. Sans que la moindre parole ne soit prononcée, Harry souleva le plateau qu'il avait apporté et le déposa sur les jambes du jeune homme. Ce dernier rougit légèrement et détourna son regard, comme gêné.

Tout d'abord, Harry ne comprit pas la raison de son embarras, puis il vit l'_état_ dans lequel était Draco et rougit à son tour.

Il se retint de dire " alors content de me voir ?", ce qui, quoique de circonstance, les aurait embarrassé encore plus tous les deux, et se contenta sobrement d'un "bon appétit" qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Ils discutèrent ensuite plus ou moins tranquillement tout en petit déjeunant, ou plutôt, Harry expliquait ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée, tandis que Draco écoutait, la bouche pleine de pain perdu. Harry avait découvert, dès le lendemain de son arrivée, que le pain perdu à la cannelle était l'une des faiblesses de son "enfant", il en avait donc profité, sans la moindre honte, pour éviter les noms d'oiseaux avec lequel le blond l'aurait accueilli suite à ce réveil aux aurores.

Mais comme il l'avait imaginé, la pâtisserie ayant adouci son humeur, le blond ne protesta presque pas à l'idée de sortir et de s'aérer.

Fier de lui, même si il avait dû manipuler le jeune homme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Harry quitta la chambre pour le laisser se préparer.

Ils se retrouvèrent trois quarts d'heure plus tard dans le salon.

Harry portait l'un des ses sempiternels jeans délavé, et un T-shirt rouge vif. Draco, quant à lui, avait opté pour un style plus simple qu'à l'accoutumée. Il portait un pantalon de toile beige, une chemisette kaki. L'ensemble était simple, mais lui allait très bien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait vu de quoi se composait la penderie du blond et il avait craint qu'il ne mette quelque chose de non approprié à leur destination. Les pantalons de cuir et les vêtements à chaîne, c'était sympa…, mais pas pour là où il se rendait. Il souhaitait que le blond s'intègre, pas qu'il fasse peur aux enfants.

Neuf heures sonnaient lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le garage. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et une chaude brise soufflait. Draco insista pour qu'ils prennent sa décapotable gris métallisé et Harry finit par accepter, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Le Draco qu'il appréciait n'était pas le flambeur en goguette, mais l'autre, le Draco casanier, le Draco secret, celui qui apparaissait parfois derrière l'amas de masques d'êtres superficiels et froids.

Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence agréable, où le seul bruit provenait de la radio qui jouait des vieux tubes des Beatles.

Sous les directives d'Harry, Draco finit par se garer devant une immense maison entourée d'un non moins grand jardin. Le visage d'Harry se détendit et s'éclaira à la vue de trois de ses gamins en train de jouer à chat dans un coin, deux autres s'activaient dans le jardin qu'ils avaient planté le mois précédent avec Hagrid, leur voisin.

Hagrid était un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année, un peu bourru, plutôt solitaire. Les seuls moments qu'il passait hors de sa maison, étaient ceux qu'il passait au centre avec les enfants.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la maison de cette étrange bonhomme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un ami. Les volets rouges, dont la peinture écaillée commençait à tomber, étaient clos, pas le moindre signe de vie aux alentours. Il sut de manière sûr qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il aille toquer pour lui présenter Draco, car la porte resterait fermée.

Il se tourna vers Draco et découvrit que celui-ci le regardait, l'attendant pour savoir quelle était la suite des opérations.

Il fit un petit sourire au blond, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit joyeusement du véhicule avant de se diriger vers le grand portail de bois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco suivit le brun du regard, et finit par se lever pour le suivre après avoir fermé les portes de la voiture. Il regarda, perplexe, les enfants cesser leurs jeux ou activités dès qu'ils virent Harry. Leurs visages étaient aussi enchantés que celui du brun. Il les regarda, avec un étrange pincement au cœur, courir et se jeter dans les bras du brun à grands cris. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage, alors que les enfants se disputaient pour pouvoir raconter au revenant tous les événements qu'il avait manqué dans le courant de la semaine.

Ils étaient tellement contents de retrouver Harry qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que ce dernier n'était pas seul.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes tard, que l'un deux nota enfin sa présence.

" Harry ? C'est qui lui ?"

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris, comme si il avait oublié sa présence, puis sourit.

" C'est Draco…" Le brun hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre "c'est un ami, il vient passer la journée avec nous."

Le visage des cinq enfants était à la fois indécis et heureux. Ils aimaient recevoir des visites, mais c'était si rare. Et un tel invité leur semblait étrange.

Draco vit le visage de celui qu'Harry avait appelé John, s'éclairer soudain.

" C'est ton amoureux ?"

Tous les autres fixèrent ensuite Draco en pouffant. Attendant probablement une réponse de sa part. Mais ce dernier haussa simplement un sourcil et regarda Harry attendant sa réponse à lui.

Étonnement, celui-ci rougit et répondit d'un ton embarrassé

" Non… bon, si on rentrait pour présenter Draco à tout le monde ?"

Les enfants acquiescèrent et partirent immédiatement en courant vers la maison, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans le jardin.

Draco continua de regarder Harry et demanda d'un ton railleur.

"Ton amoureux ?"

Harry lui répondit sans le regarder.

" Les enfants ont toujours une imagination fertile, surtout à cet age."

" Si tu le dis".

Puis sans ajouter quoique ce soit, ils prirent la même direction que celle empruntée par les enfants.

L'accueil, à l'intérieur, fut tout aussi joyeux. Draco observait depuis la porte l'amour et l'affection provenant des retrouvailles entre Harry et ses enfants, approfondissant son pincement au cœur. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu droit à ça ? Certes ses parents l'aimaient, et il le leur rendait bien, mais leur demeure, aussi belle soit elle, n'avait jamais été aussi chaleureuses et pleine d'amour que l'était ce centre. Il comprenait que celui-ci soit aussi important aux yeux du brun, plus important que tout.

Son art était important pour lui, mais il était loin de l'être autant que _l'Arche_ pour Harry. Et en ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter une admiration sans borne au jeune homme pour avoir osé tourner le dos à tout ce qu'on attendait de lui et cela pour construire un tel endroit.

Il avait fait quelques recherches sur "sa nounou", car son nom ne lui était pas inconnu, et tout lui était revenu à l'esprit. Cela avait fait grand bruit à l'époque, car personne ne s'était attendu à ça de la part du jeune homme.

Harry Potter avait toujours été un enfant sage, pondéré, répondant aux attentes de ses parents, et surtout à celles de son père, James Potter.

James Potter était un homme réputé pour sa dureté en affaire et dans la vie, c'était un véritable requin. Il avait construit sa fortune à partir de rien, n'hésitant pas à écraser ceux se trouvant sur son passage. Il était respecté de tous, mais c'était un respect teinté de crainte, car il n'acceptait pas que ses désirs soient contrariés.

Tout le monde savait qu'il menait sa famille à la baguette, aussi bien sa femme Liliane que leur fils, Harrison. La réputation qu'Harrison s'était crée en grandissant était celle de n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains de son père. Un père qui prenait un plaisir, presque malsain, à le conditionner à entrer dans un moule préconçu pour lui.

Mais Harrison, que la presse à sensation avait baptisé " la marionnette Potter" s'était rebellé dès sa majorité et avait coupé ses fils. Refusant de devenir le pantin de son père, il avait claqué la porte à la sécurité et l'argent que procurait la vie en tant que fils de James Potter, y préférant sa liberté.

Ensuite, on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui en tant que Harrison Potter marionnette et fils de James Potter, mais en tant que Harry Potter, celui qui avait crée l'Arche, centre d'accueil pour enfants, puis on avait plus du tout entendu parler de lui. Il s'était mêlé à la foule anonyme qui n'attirait pas la presse à scandale.

Draco se demandait si il serait capable de faire comme lui, de faire fi du qu'en dira-t-on pour devenir ce qu'il souhaitait ? Cette simple pensée le faisait frémir.

Frémir de peur, frémir d'envie.

Envie de ne plus vivre caché derrière ces masques qu'il était conscient de porter.

Envie d'être fier de ce qu'il était, comme Harry était fier de lui.

Mais surtout peur d'avoir à faire autant de sacrifice qu'Harry, car malgré leur mésentente sur beaucoup de points au cours de ses dernières années, le risque de perdre ses parents lui semblait inconcevable.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par une petite main le tirant vers une chaise.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tout le monde s'était installé à la table et on l'attendait pour manger. Le repas fut très différent de tous ceux auxquels il avait pu assisté jusqu'ici.

Les enfants ne cessaient de chahuter, de discuter, de se disputer joyeusement, Harry ou Ginny leur demandant parfois de se calmer. Mais c'était fait gentiment, sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire de hausser le ton.

Une seule personne autour de la table intriguait Draco. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux châtain foncés qui semblaient ne jamais avoir croisé la paire de ciseau d'un coiffeur. Ses vêtements étaient larges, limite informes. Mais ce n'était pas son allure plutôt débraillée qui le laissait perplexe, mais l'expression de son visage. Celui-ci semblait vide, intouchable, comme si, même si son corps était présent dans la pièce, son esprit, quant à lui, était très loin.

Sa main le démangeait.

Il mourrait d'envie de le croquer, il rêvait de voir son visage impassible prendre vie sous ses doigts.

Il résista le plus fort possible à cette envie et à la place tenta de comprendre ce qu'il l'attirait, artistiquement parlant, chez ce jeune adolescent. Il le détailla du regard, puis s'arrêta sur ses mains. Ou plus exactement sur ses doigts, car c'étaient eux qui avaient attiré son regard.

Ils étaient longs et fins, mais ce n'était pas qui l'intéressait, ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était leurs pointes légèrement noircies.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains à lui. Elles étaient si semblables.

Il se tourna vers Michael si il se souvenait bien et lui demanda brusquement.

" Tu dessines, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dès que la phrase eut passée ses lèvres, il la regretta. Il avait été trop direct. C'était l'une des choses que son père n'avait cessé de vouloir changer chez lui. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, à croire qu'il ne maîtriserait jamais l'art des ronds de jambes.

Il eut peur de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise, la fourchette du jeune homme s'étant figée à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, resta immobile quelques secondes, puis fit marche arrière pour se reposer sur le bord de l'assiette.

Puis la réponse fusa.

"Non."

Draco haussa un sourcil, et parla une fois de plus avant de réfléchir.

"Pourquoi tu mens ? Je sais reconnaître les traces de fusain, j'ai régulièrement les mêmes sur les doigts."

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il les lui montra, tendant sa main gauche.

Il sentit sans avoir besoin de vérifier que l'attention d'Harry s'était tournée vers eux.

Il craint un instant d'avoir commis une erreur, mais comme le brun ne faisait pas mine d'intervenir, il poursuivit sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

" Et même si je dessinais ce ne serait pas vos oignons! Je fais ce que je veux."

Après cette brusque sortie, l'adolescent reprit sa fourchette et recommença à manger.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, puis Draco dit tout doucement, de manière à ce que seul Michael l'entende.

" Moi aussi je dessine. Je pourrais te montrer ce que je fais pour avoir ton avis…"

La fourchette s'arrêta à nouveau, la voix bourrue, mais légèrement gênée de l'adolescent s'éleva.

" A quoi ça vous servirait de me les montrer ? J'suis personne… montrez le à quelqu'un d'autre."

Le silence résonna à nouveau entre eux, puis Draco répondit tout aussi doucement.

"Non. C'est ton avis que je veux, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, ton avis m'intéresse vraiment."

L'adolescent eut une réaction que Draco ne comprit pas vraiment, il parut se tendre alors même que ses yeux s'écarquillaient fugacement, très fugacement. Puis, il hocha simplement la tête avant de recommencer à manger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Du côté des éducateurs du centre, le petit échange entre Draco et Michael n'était pas passé inaperçu. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que l'adolescent semblait prêter un quelconque intérêt à quelqu'un.

Harry échangea un regard perplexe avec Ginny, puis haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Sasha qui semblait décider à lui répéter la poésie qu'il avait récité la veille à Mme McGonagall, sa maîtresse.

Peu après que le dessert se soit fini, Harry fut surpris de voir Draco se lever et quitter la pièce en silence, et plus surpris encore lorsque Michael le suivit sans un mot.

Bien que curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il resta assis et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Cependant, lorsque la dernière assiette fut déposée sur la pile dans le placard et que ses deux "enfants" avaient disparu depuis près d'une heure, il décida de partir à leur recherche.

Il commença par le rez-de-chaussée, mais pas l'ombre de l'un de leurs cheveux, ni au salon ni dans la salle de jeux attenante. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin, mais fit marche arrière au niveau de l'escalier montant à l'étage pour aller vers la chambre de Michael, ayant l'intuition que c'était là qu'il les trouverait. Et effet, lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre, la porte de celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte et d'étranges murmures en sortaient.

Il prit le temps de tapoter à la porte avant de la pousser en avançant, mais il n'arriva pas plus loin que le pas de la porte trop surpris. Là, devant ses yeux se tenaient Draco et Michael. Tout deux assis sur le lit, des feuilles éparpillées tout autour d'eux. Ce ne fut pas ça qui gêna le plus Harry, c'était leur expression, presque coupable, le malaise que sa présence semblait générée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Michael haussa les épaules tandis que Draco répondait un simple 'rien'.

Harry soupira, ils ne paraissaient pas vouloir en mettre du leur, alors il insista.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Nouveau haussement d'épaule de la part de Michael, même 'rien' provenant de Draco en guise de réponse.

Harry se tût et avança dans la pièce sans tenir compte des ondes plutôt négatives qu'il recevait de la part des deux autres.

Après avoir fait deux pas, il se baissa et saisit les deux feuillets qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Devant la beauté de ce qu'il vit, sa mâchoire faillit en tomber.

Le premier dessin avait été fait sur une feuille de papier ordinaire, principalement au crayon de bois. Cela représentait une petite tranche de vie à _l'Arche_. Au milieu de la feuille régnait le centre, il paraissait lumineux, mais ampli de mystère; au fond à droite se dessinaient les contours du jardin, alors que sur la gauche se distinguait un groupe d'enfant jouant à chat perché. Il tenta de deviner qui étaient les enfants, mais finit par détourner le regard sans avoir trouvé. Et c'est alors qu'il se vit. Il était sur le pas de la porte, à peine esquissé, mais reconnaissable à ses petites lunettes ronde et à ses cheveux "dans le vent". A ses côtés, se tenait les silhouettes de Padma, Ginny et Ernie. Il se tourna vers Michael et lui demanda d'un ton plein de respect.

" C'est toi qui a fait ça ?"

Comme toujours, l'adolescent répondit d'un haussement d'épaule que l'on aurait pu croire dédaigneux. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas aux apparences et ajouta:

" C'est très beau, tu as beaucoup de talent."

Michael leva la tête vers Harry, surpris, mais ne desserra pas les dents pour autant. Harry n'insista pas et regarda la deuxième feuille. Rien qu'à la qualité du papier, à l'abondance de couleurs utilisées, au tracé si sûr, il sut que l'œuvre qu'il avait entre les mains ne provenait pas de Michael. C'était une œuvre plus réfléchie, c'était l'œuvre de quelqu'un de plus âgé. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder et fut surpris de la minutie du travail. Le dessin représentait un arbre en plein éclosion printanière, et pour toute personne n'y prêtant pas grande attention, c'était tout, juste un arbre peint "à la va vite".

Seulement, en y regardant de plus près, on voyait que les rainures du tronc étaient délicatement tracées, tout comme l'enchevêtrement de racines. Mais ce qui donnait à l'œuvre sa beauté presque magique, c'était les divers animaux réels ou imaginaires disséminés au creux des banches, cheminant dans les racines ou dans l'herbe fraîche. Harry ne parvenait pas en en détourner le regard, l'aquarelle était vraiment hypnotisant, c'était comme si à chaque regard il découvrait un nouveau détail, comme ces papillons fées qui faisait la ronde au dessus d'une fleur de lys d'un blanc immaculé.

Harry leva la tête en direction de Michael, pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà, mais comme toujours l'adolescent haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. Il se tourna alors vers Draco. Le jeune homme était tout gêné, ses joues rougissaient à vu d'œil sous le regard vert perçant qui le scrutait.

" Draco ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais un tel don ? Cette aquarelle est vraiment magnifique, elle a un côté magique, presque féerique!"

Comme Michael quelques secondes plus tôt, Draco haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, Harry l'entendit marmonner, mais ne put décrypter ce qu'il disait.

Harry, que leur comportement commençait sérieusement à agacer, lui demanda de répéter.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder Harry, Draco dit d'une voix traînante.

" J'ai dit que ce n'était que quelques gribouillages."

Au fond de lui, Harry sentait que Draco n'en pensait pas un mot. Il ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps sur un dessin et le considérer comme un gribouillage. Le simple fait qu'il ose le qualifier ainsi était une insulte envers son art, envers son travail. Et Harry ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

" Pourquoi te sous-estimes-tu comme ça ? Montre ce croquis à qui tu veux, PERSONNE n'osera le rabaisser au rang de gribouillage!"

Devant l'air sceptique de Draco, Harry sentit son sang bouillonner en lui.

" Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage de Draco se métamorphosa sous ses yeux, il passa de Draco l'artiste peu sûr de lui, à Draco petit merdeux arrogant, dont la voix claqua comme un fouet dans le silence.

" Disons simplement que l'opinion de ma…"nounou" est loin de peser bien lourd dans l'opinion que je peux avoir quand à mes quelconques qualités artistiques."

Une gifle.

Harry eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle en pleine tête. Mais malgré tout, il refusa de laisser tomber, et au contraire, monta au créneau.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Draco, le regretta. Il avait attaqué plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Et savoir que le brun appréciait son travail lui importait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire, bien plus qu'il ne le devait.

Il sentit le regard de Michael se poser sur lui, se demandant probablement pourquoi son avis à lui serait plus important que celui de Harry. Draco voulut lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais la voix d'Harry, retentit dans la pièce, pleine de colère à peine contenue.

" Je ne suis peut-être qu'une 'nounou', comme tu le dis si bien, mais je ne suis pas aveugle ou inculte pour autant. De plus, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai grandi entouré de personnes pour lesquelles l'art était capital, des gens talentueux, qui m'ont fait passé un peu de leur amour de l'art."

Comme si un démon le forçait à pousser le brun à bout, Draco demanda d'un ton empli d'ironie.

" Des gens talentueux ? N'est-ce pas présomptueux de ta part que de l'affirmer ?"

Les yeux d'Harry n'étaient plus à présent que deux fentes incandescentes.

" Prends tes clef de voiture et tes papiers." Il se tourna vers l'adolescent qui semblait mal à l'aise et lui demanda plus posément.

" Tu veux venir ?"

Pour ne pas changer, Michael haussa les épaules sans un mot.

" Bien, on se retrouve à la voiture dans cinq minutes, le temps que je prévienne les autres que l'on part."

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons emportant avec lui les deux dessins.

Dans la chambre, les deux restants se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules de concert, avant de rassembler les œuvres éparpillées.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était furieux, véritablement fumasse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire le culot de Draco, et encore moins le petit ton supérieur sur lequel il s'était adressé à lui. Il se sentait insulté au summum du possible. Il trouva Ernie dans le salon en compagnie d'un groupe d'enfants et le prévint qu'il s'absentait une petite heure environ avec Draco et Michael. Il partit ensuite en direction de sa chambre et saisit la petite clef au porte-clef en forme d'étoile, qui se trouvait dans le fond du tiroir de sa table de nuit, avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé et de traverser la maison d'un pas vif en direction de l'extérieur.

Sa colère face au comportement puéril de Draco n'était pas retombée et lorsqu'il atteignit la décapotable, il ne prit pas la peine de parler et se contenta de tendre la main vers le blond.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, peu désireux de confier son petit bijou, mais devant l'air décidé et énervé que lui lançait le brun, il ne se risqua pas émettre la moindre protestation et lui donna les clefs avant de se glisser sur le siège passager.

Dès que les ceintures de sécurité furent bouclées, Harry démarra dans un crissement de pneus.

Bien que mourant d'envie de connaître leur destination Draco ne pipa mot. Il sentait bien qu'il était allé trop loin et que le brun pouvait exploser au moindre mot de travers.

Il se contenta donc de tenter de deviner tandis qu'Harry les conduisait vers un lieu mystérieux d'une conduite assez sportive.

Michael, quand à lui, ne disait rien, trop ébloui par la voiture et par le comportement inhabituel de celui qui s'occupait de lui depuis bientôt un mois.

Harry se gara finalement une demi-heure plus tard, devant un entrepôt. Il s'arrêta, mais ne bougea pas, il fixait le bâtiment comme si rien d'autre autour de lui n'existait.

Draco fut soulagé de voir qu'il était arrivé. Il détestait l'idée d'être conduit aveuglement et un coup d'œil derrière lui, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Seulement, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'arrêt de la voiture ne changea rien. Harry était comme pétrifié devant l'immeuble et il ne savait quoi faire, si ce n'est l'appeler.

"Harry ?"

Le brun sursauta, émergea de sa transe et sortit du véhicule sans un mot, les deux autres sur les talons.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dès l'instant où la porte se referma derrière eux, Draco se retrouva plongé dans la pénombre et s'immobilisa. Il sentit Michael faire de même derrière lui. Harry, lui, continuait d'avancer. Il entendit le déclic d'une porte qui s'ouvre, puis la lumière entra lentement dans la pièce où ils se tenaient. La pièce s'avéra être un couloir. Draco avança en direction de la lumière, Michael sur les talons.

Draco passa le pas de la porte et s'arrêta le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qui l'aveuglait. Il resta une minute immobile, à se demander pourquoi il avait suivi sa "nounou" dans cet étrange dépôt. Mais avant même que l'éblouissement ne disparaisse, il sut. L'odeur unique de la peinture mêlée à la térébenthine lui fournit une réponse immédiate. Et lorsque enfin ses yeux purent voir, il ne sut où regarder. Tant d'œuvres l'entouraient qu'il ne savait où donner de la tête.

Il y avait des reproductions de grand maître tel que Les tournesols de Van Gogh, mais aussi de merveilleuses créations. Des œuvres douces et sobres représentant des paysages d'automne, des animaux endormis, mais le tableau qui retint son attention n'était pas dans ceux là. C'était une œuvre qui vous prenait aux tripes, vous coupait le souffle tout en vous faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Le tableau était peint dans les tons pastels et la toile semblait comme hantée par un visage aux traits si flous qu'il était impossible de reconnaître le modèle. Seuls les cheveux fougueux aurait pu apporter un soupçon de vie à l'ensemble si leur couleur oranger n'avait pas été si terne.

Draco parcourut le portait, incapable de détacher son regard de ces grands yeux verts que le peintre avait fait vides, dénués d'étincelles, vides d'âme, vides de vie. Le plus étonnant, le plus douloureux était que le visage avait été peint comme sur un miroir brisé. Son regard se posa enfin sur le titre " Autoportrait d'une disparue", et sa gorge se serra. Il porta une main à ses yeux et les frotta pour ne pas que les larmes ne coulent.

En bas à droite, une signature.

Livans.

Un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à restituer. Une main se posa sur son épaule : Harry.

Avant qu'il ne se retourne, Michael appela.

" Harry ? Harry ? Harry regarde, c'est toi !"

D'un seul mouvement les deux adultes partirent dans la direction de la voix et se retrouvèrent devant un étrange tableau qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux du brun.

Une femme au regard triste berçait tendrement dans ses bras l'ombre d'un bébé portant une combinaison semblable à celles des prisonniers. Les yeux de la femme étaient embrumés de larmes et son visage était dirigé vers une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle s'envolait Harry tout de blanc vêtu, les mains tendues vers le monde.

" Libération de mon ange".

Ils fixèrent tous trois la toile en silence pendant un long moment.

Harry plongé au cœur de ses souvenirs.

Draco submergé d'émotion.

Michael perdu entre les deux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, comme le silence devenait insupportable, il demanda doucement.

" C'est qui Livans ?"

Il pensa un instant qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient bougé, et le silence était toujours roi.

Puis, la voix d'Harry s'éleva.

" C'est ma mère."

Draco sursauta et soudain il se souvint pourquoi le nom de Livans ne lui était pas inconnu, mais il se concentra sur ce qu'Harry était en train de raconter.

" Avant de rencontrer mon père, ma mère était une jeune artiste très prometteuse, ses peintures commençaient à être reconnues…"

" C'est elle qui a fait "Naissance et mort d'un homme", n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry se tourna vers Draco et hocha lentement la tête, surpris.

"Tu connais ?"

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être surpris.

" Bien sûr, c'est l'une des plus grandes œuvres de ces dernières années. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir au London muséum. C'est une véritable merveille."

Draco se tourna vers Michael qui semblait ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient et lui expliqua.

"Cette peinture est unique, le peintre," et là il se tourna vers Harry," sa mère, est parvenu à créer un tableau qui, selon l'endroit dont tu le regardes est différent. Le plus intéressant est de commencer à le regarder en partant du point le plus à droite. De cet endroit, le tableau représentera un jeune enfant, âgé tout au plus de deux ou trois ans, et plus tu avances vers la gauche, plus il vieillit, et lorsque tu atteints le point le plus à gauche possible, il ne sera plus que poussière. Sa technique n'a jamais été reproduite depuis."

Michaël resta silencieux, mais son expression montrait à quel point il était impressionné.

Draco se dirigea à nouveau vers Harry.

" Excuse-moi, je t'ai interrompu."

Harry haussa les épaules, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Ce petit geste était décidément contagieux.

Les minutes suivantes restèrent silencieuses, du moins jusqu'à ce que le jeune adolescent demande à nouveau.

" Donc ta mère était une artiste prometteuse…"

Cela sembla suffire à faire revenir Harry parmi eux.

" Oui… c'est ça une artiste prometteuse. Mais lors de son deuxième vernissage, elle a rencontré un homme, mon père. Un mois plus tard, il l'épousait et toute sa vie changeait. Celle qui avait été connu pour son extravagance, sa verve, son répondant s'est transformée peu à peu, devenant l'ombre d'un homme froid et intransigeant. Elle, qui n'était que couleur et vie, est devenu une lady effacée, dont la seule et unique activité est la préparation, deux fois par an, d'œuvres caritatives. Ma naissance n'a rien changé à tout ça. Elle a continué à se laisser manipuler, et je n'étais pour lui qu'une marionnette de plus. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai osé me rebeller. La voir si faible devant lui m'a permis de voir ce que je risquais de devenir si je suivais son exemple. Alors j'ai puisé ma force dans sa faiblesse, ma liberté dans sa servitude et je suis parti. Et si je vous raconte ça aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous prouver que même si je ne suis "qu'une nounou", je sais de quoi je parle. Je sais ce que c'est que de regarder quelqu'un de talentueux gâcher son talent, et je me suis promis que si je n'ai pas pu sauver ma mère d'elle-même, je ferais en sorte de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un finir comme elle. Son don méritait plus de considération. Elle méritait plus de considération. Et vous aussi. Alors que son exemple vous serve, battez vous pour ce que vous êtes, ne laissez rien, ni personne vous empêcher de vous réaliser."

Là-dessus, il se tut, fixa un instant le tableau face à lui, puis fit demi-tour.

" Je vous attends dehors."

Draco et Michael restèrent quelques minutes dans l'entrepôt, à fixer le tableau de la libération d'Harry, puis se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la porte, qu'ils fermèrent sans jeter un regard derrière eux. Sans un mot, ils rejoignirent Harry dans la voiture qui démarra une minute plus tard.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua les grands yeux verts emplis de larmes les suivant du regard tandis qu'ils disparaissaient au coin de la rue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le trajet retour se fit dans une ambiance plus détendue qu'à l'aller. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Michael, Harry avait l'impression de comprendre le jeune homme et cela le soulageait grandement. Il en était venu à se demander si il n'avait pas perdu son savoir faire.

Draco avait allumé l'auto radio et une musique entraînante leur hurlait dans les oreilles.

Dès leur retour au centre, Harry demanda à Michael quelques minutes de son temps.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait qu'une hâte : se retrouver seul, mais il devait lui parler.

Il avait énormément réfléchi en rentrant, et il fallait donner à l'adolescent le moyen de réussir dans son art. C'était la première fois qu'il avait au centre quelqu'un avec un tel talent, il se devait de le cultiver. Il avait tout d'abord promis au jeune homme d'acheter du matériel de dessin, du matériel de meilleure qualité que celui qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici, avant de lui proposer de faire une demande de changement de classe. Il savait de source sûre qu'un enseignement artistique relativement bien réputé, était donné dans son lycée, et si ses suppositions étaient justes, il devrait pouvoir en profiter. Après tout, les cours se terminaient dans quelques semaines et il était encore temps de demander un changement d'orientation pour l'année suivante…

Il expliqua ce à quoi il avait pensé à Michael, puis lui demanda de lui donner une réponse au plus tôt. Soit avant le mercredi suivant, pour qu'il puisse prendre rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

La petite étincelle qu'il aperçut dans les yeux sombres de Michael avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, lui laissait penser que le jeune homme n'était pas contre son idée, loin de là.

Il resta un instant dans le bureau, profitant de ce petit instant de solitude pour souffler et laisser tomber la pression que la visite de l'atelier de sa mère avait fait monter en lui.

Lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment en paix avec lui-même, il partit à la recherche de Draco : il était temps de rentrer.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au cottage, Draco partit s'enfermer dans "sa pièce", laissant Harry seul avec ses sombres pensées.

La journée du lendemain, se déroula calmement, trop calmement aux yeux d'Harry. Après avoir tant révélé de lui-même, après avoir poussé Draco à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait, à ce qu'il était, il avait espéré voir le blond réagir et au lieu de ça, il semblait être retombé dans la douce monotonie qu'était sa vie.

Harry avait attendu autant que possible, mais il n'avait jamais été du genre patient pour ce genre de choses: attendre que les autres réagissent.

Alors, comme pour Michael, il décida de passer à l'action et de le faire bouger.

Draco était dehors, assis sur une chaise de jardin, sur la terrasse et profitait du soleil. Il s'installa, à ses côtés, sans dire un mot. Attendant que le blond se décide à parler, mais, quand près d'une demi-heure s'écoula sans que celui-ci n'émette le moindre son, Harry passa à l'attaque.

Il ne se tourna pas vers Draco. Et évita soigneusement de le regarder, en lui demandant nonchalamment.

"Qui es tu ?"

Il sentit Draco sursauter et se tourner vers lui, mais ne changea pas sa position, continuant de fixer les feuilles du cerisier dansant au rythme du vent.

"Quoi ?"

"Qui es tu ?"

"Tu vis ici depuis plus d'une semaine et tu me demandes _aujourd'hui_ qui je suis ? Tu es un peu bizarre comme gars…"

Harry se retint de sourire devant la réplique de Draco et se contentant de répéter sa question.

"Qui es tu ?"

Il entendit Draco soupirer à côté de lui, mais néanmoins répondre.

"C'est un nouveau jeu? Et bien, allons-y. Je suis Draco Malfoy, mais ça tu le sais déjà..."

Le regard toujours posé sur l'arbre devant lui, Harry répondit.

"Oui. Ça je le sais. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qui es tu ?"

Il savait que Draco commençait à s'énerver, il le sentait à sa respiration de plus en plus hâtive, à son corps qu'il sentait de plus en plus tendu, mais n'ajouta pourtant rien de plus. C'était à Draco de comprendre où il voulait en venir, pas à lui de lui mâcher le travail. Le jeune homme devait commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'il était, et c'était un bon moyen de le faire commencer à agir.

"Je te l'ai dit. Je suis Draco Malfoy." Son intonation était plus brusque.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers le blond. C'était effarant de voir à quel point Draco pouvait être obtus quand il le souhaitait… il allait devoir lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour qu'il comprenne où il voulait en venir.

"Soit. Alors voilà. Je vais répondre à ma propre question pour que tu voies ce que je veux dire… Alors je me présente, Harrison Marc Potter, mais je préfère Harry. Je suis directeur d'un centre d'accueil pour enfants et adolescents en difficulté. Je suis célibataire, j'aime cuisiner, et euh… chanter sous ma douche ?"

Le blond le regarda fixement, et au lieu de répondre demanda.

" Célibataire ? Pourquoi ?"

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de ne pas comprendre.

" Pourquoi je suis célibataire ?"

"Oui"

Le brun haussa les épaules.

"Parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne qu'il me faut? Et puis avec le centre, je n'ai que très peu de temps à consacrer à sa recherche..."

"Alors Ginny et toi..."

" Ginny ? Non, c'est ma petite sœur, je la connais depuis qu'elle est née, c'est l'une des rares personnes avec qui j'ai gardé contact après avoir coupé les ponts avec mes parents."

" Et Hannah ?"

Un petit sourire jouait sur les lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il répondit cette fois.

" Je dirais juste qu'il lui manque quelques... euh attributs."

Draco fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche comme pour demander des précisions, mais Harry fut plus prompt et répéta sa question.

"Alors, qui es tu ?"

Draco, prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

" Je suis Draco Lex Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Héritier et futur directeur des entreprises du même nom."

Harry soupira.

" C'est vraiment toi ?".

Draco, le regarda, perplexe.

" Bien sur, pourquoi?"

Harry sembla hésiter.

" C'est juste que je trouve que la description que tu fais de toi-même est assez… hum réductrice ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Je veux dire, je te demande qui tu es et tu me réponds en fonction de tes parents, il n'y a rien qui ne soit 'toi'. Et pour être sincère, c'est le genre de réponse que j'aurai donné pour moi il y a quelques années, alors j'avoue que ça me gêne."

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant qu'Harry ne poursuive.

" Est-ce que tu es la personne que tu aurais voulu être ?"

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question encore?"

Harry sentait que son "interrogatoire" commençait à agacer Draco, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

" Est-ce que tu vis la vie dont tu aurais rêvé enfant, est-ce..."

" Je suis ce que l'on attend de moi."

" Par "on" tu veux dire tes parents ?"

Draco haussa les épaules.

" Alors je crois que tu te leurres. De ce que je vois, tu n'es pas celui que tu parais, et à cause de ça tu _**gâches**_ta vie. " A ces mots, le visage de Draco se durcit. " Tu n'es pas toi, mais tu n'es pas non plus ce que l'on attend de toi. Tu es un peu perdu entre les deux, tu es à l'image de ce que tu penses que les autres attendent de toi."

Draco se leva d'un bond et s'écria le souffle court, et les joues rougies sous l'affront.

" Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

Harry se leva à son tour, plus calmement et répondit en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

" Je ne pense pas. T'es tu demandé pourquoi ton père avait fait appel à moi ? La véritable raison ? Si c'était vraiment pour te faire passer un message, il serait revenu sur sa décision une fois le message passé. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Alors réfléchis, pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Pourquoi moi ? De toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être ta 'nounou', il me l'a demandé à _moi_. Il sait qui j'étais, il sait qui je suis devenu, il connaît mon parcours. Son choix n'était pas aléatoire, c'était volontaire. Alors réfléchis, pourquoi ?"

Les minutes qui suivirent le petit discours d'Harry lui semblèrent de heures. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, et lui non plus. Le blond semblait perdu.

" Je... Je ne sais pas."

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il voyait que le jeune homme était mal, mais il sentait qu'il fallait en passer par là pour que Draco avance dans la vie, qu'il ne se contente pas de ce qu'il devait avoir, mais ait ce qu'il mérite.

" Selon moi, ton père sait que tu joues un rôle, que chacune de tes apparitions publiques ou privées, chacun de tes actes est faux. Il n'est pas bête. Tu n'es pas le bon petit Malfoy qu'il espérait élever, et de ça, il n'est pas heureux. Mais tu n'es pas non plus toi, et à cause de ça, vous n'êtes pas heureux, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors il est peut-être temps que tu fasses un choix, qui es tu ? Es-tu le petit con pédant, sans respect pour rien ni personne, ni même pour lui, ou es tu quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui que tu sois, dis le moi. Si ton père m'a embauché pour que je m'occupe de toi, c'est pour que ce jeu du paraître cesse. J'aime aider les gens, leur permettre d'ouvrir des portes pour qu'ils avancent dans la vie, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de plus exaspérant qu'une personne qui a toutes les cartes en main pour réussir et qui n'en fait rien. Alors décide toi, qu'au moins je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Je déteste perdre mon temps "

Et là dessus il retourna dans le cottage, laissant un Draco désemparé et perdu sur la terrasse. Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise, son regard fixait sans le voir le soleil qui descendait doucement à l'horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Nounou Pour Adulte

**Auteur :** crazysnape

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR, y compris l'univers magique.

**Rating :** PG

**Résumé :** "Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle nourrice et je cherche le petit Draco. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vu ?" Draco manqua de s'étouffer, avait-il bien entendu ?... il semblerait que oui…

**Avertissements **: pas cette fic parle d'amour entre deux hommes ... Homophobes, vous avez dû faire une mauvaise manœuvre...

**Remerciements** : un grand merci à Mademoiselle Quiproquo pour ses corrections et son avis ! Je n'oublies pas ma conseillère technique j'ai nommé la grande…Zoo. Et je souhaite bon courage à Miss Cyzia qui travaille dure en ce moment. Bisous à vous les filles ! Et merci

**Réponse aux défis** (3) Cause Toujours; Enfance et Nourrice (16); et (27) Art de la communauté 30 slashHP dont vous pourrez trouver le lien dans ma bio.

**Note de l'auteur **: bonsoir à tous, voici la dernière partie de ce petit os (euh je vous l'ai dis tout est relatif!) qui s'est transformé en Two-shot vu sa longueur. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir.

Un dernier mot : BONNE LECTURE ! (Comment ça, ça fait deux ? n'importe quoi !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Nounou pour adulte**_ (deuxième partie)

La sortie d'Harry, aussi bien physique que verbale, fit à Draco l'effet d'une gifle.

Comment Harry pouvait-il le voir ainsi ?

_" Petit con pédant sans respect pour rien ni personne"._

Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il ne vivait que dans un monde de paraître ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute si les gens ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez !

Il était tel qu'il était, il n'avait rien à cacher, et surtout il était très bien comme ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

Et cette idée selon laquelle l'image qu'il avait de lui était, comment avait –il dit déjà ?

Ah oui "assez réductrice" !

C'était faux, archi-faux. Il savait parfaitement qui il était, il connaissait sa place. Il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy et sa place serait un jour à la tête de leur entreprise !

Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui souffla qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il la repoussa bien vite.

Bien sur qu'il en avait envie : il était né et avait été élevé pour ça !

Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas tel que l'aurait voulu son père, mais et alors ? Était-il possible d'être exactement tel que nos parents nous voudraient ? Il était persuadé que non.

Harry en était d'ailleurs la preuve vivante.

Il ne correspondait en rien à ce que son père voulait de lui, et à quoi cela l'avait-il conduit ? À un fossé impossible à combler entre lui et ses parents. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre les siens de la même manière. Ils avaient beau ne pas souvent être d'accord, il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans eux, sans leur adresser la parole. Et c'était une conséquence qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa alors à Liliane Potter.

A son autoportrait.

A cette peinture qui lui avait retourné le cœur et l'esprit.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu un tel impact sur lui ?

Les paroles qu'Harry avait dites à son sujet, lui revenaient à l'esprit.

_" Une artiste prometteuse. "_

Il avait dit la même chose pour lui. Il avait regardé ses dessins, pas ses toiles, _juste_ ses dessins et pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il avait du talent.

Que ses dessins étaient beaux.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti alors. Comment son cœur battait la chamade, la fierté qu'il avait éprouvée en découvrant qu'Harry, et Michael, les deux seules personnes à qui il n'ait jamais montré ses dessins, les avaient trouvées magnifiques.

_"Elle qui n'était que couleur et vie, est devenue une lady effacée." _

Un "Petit con pédant sans respect pour rien ni personne", il ne pouvait nier qu'Harry savait taper là où cela faisait mal. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que le jeune homme faisait ce genre de réflexion à son sujet, tout en suggérant qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse paraître. Et si il était sincère envers lui-même en cet instant, Draco s'avouerait que le brun, n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il savait qu'il jouait souvent à être ce qu'il n'était pas, il se l'était dit plus d'une fois. Mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre le lui dire était une autre histoire.

_" Tu gâches ta vie"_

Ces paroles l'avaient blessé. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles avaient un fond de vérité ? Il repoussa cette idée…

_"Son don méritait plus de considération."_

_" Pourquoi te sous-estimes-tu comme ça ? Montre ce croquis à qui tu veux, PERSONNE n'osera le rabaisser au rang de gribouillage !"_

N'était-ce pas sa manière de lui faire comprendre une fois de plus qu'il gâchait sa vie, son… Oserait-il le dire ? Son talent. Une étrange sensation de chaleur le traversa.

Son talent.

Son _talent. _

Il avait du talent.

Il eut soudain envie de rire. Son talent. Il avait du talent. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pu le dire avant ? Pas même en pensée. Harry avait raison sur ce point. Pourquoi avoir caché ses dessins ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être donné la possibilité de faire ce qu'il aimait au grand jour ? C'était stupide, et surtout lâche !

_" Battez-vous pour ce que vous êtes, ne laissez rien, ni personne vous empêcher de vous réaliser."_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Comme un écho impossible à arrêter. Et soudain, Draco se sentit pousser par une nouvelle force. Une sorte de rage de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé ça plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Harry entre dans sa vie pour qu'il comprenne qu'il perdait son temps ? Qu'il était tellement enfoncé dans un monde aussi faux que vide de sens qu'il en oubliait et le sens de la vie, et ce que c'était vraiment de vivre. Prenant de nouvelles résolutions, Draco se promit de faire en sorte que cela change. Finie la vie d'autruche, il sortait sa tête du sable et commençait à vivre. A vivre vraiment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était sur les nerfs depuis l'instant où il avait quitté le jardin.

Il avait passé son coup de téléphone au centre pour voir si tout se passait bien. Ginny l'avait rassuré sur tout, comme à chaque fois. Il savait que ses collègues l'appelleraient en cas de problème, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et par conséquent d'appeler au moins une fois par jour.

Il avait ensuite discuté avec Dudley, son cousin, pendant prêt d'une demi heure.

Dudley avait le même age que lui, et pendant longtemps, Harry l'avait envié. Il avait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ses parents étaient là pour lui et rien n'était plus important pour eux que leur fils. Il avait leurs soutiens quoiqu'il fasse, ce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais rêvé avoir de la part de Liliane et James Potter. Mais la vie de Dudley s'était métamorphosée à la mort de son père, Vernon. Celui-ci était mort cinq ans auparavant d'une crise cardiaque, et depuis toute l'attention de sa mère s'était tourné vers lui. Toute la vie de Pétunia tournait autour de lui, elle ne se consacrait qu'à lui, et l'étouffait sous de trop de bonnes intentions. Le jeune homme cherchait donc auprès d'Harry l'assistance nécessaire pour prendre enfin l'indépendance à laquelle il aspirait. Ce qui n'était évidement pas bien simple.

Il ressortait de chacune de ces conversations complètement vidé.

A cela s'ajoutaient aussi les interrogations incessantes que sa discussion ombrageuse avec Draco avait inévitablement entraînées.

Était-il allé trop loin ? Draco était-il prêt à entendre ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Serait-il capable de faire les changements nécessaires pour que sa vie prenne enfin le chemin qu'il désirait ?

Il revoyait le visage défait de Draco lorsqu'il l'avait quitté… et se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Avait-il eu tort ?

Plutôt que de poursuivre ses questions stupides auxquelles il était incapable de répondre, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine : il était temps de préparer le dîner.

Il alla directement dans le frigidaire, histoire de se rafraîchir la mémoire et de savoir quoi cuisiner.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui alors que sa main allait saisir la poignée et se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

Il ne pipa mot, légèrement mal à l'aise et fixa le blond, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant avant de tendre la main en sa direction.

" Bonjour, je me présente : Draco Lex Malfoy, 25 ans, Apprenti artiste peintre, célibataire. J'aime la natation et… les petits plats que ma nourrice me prépare."

Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement et sourit.

" C'était si dur que ça ?"

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

" Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Un nouveau haussement d'épaule lui répondit, suivit d'un silence des plus significatifs.

" J'ai quelque chose à te proposer."

Un sourcil d'un blond pale se souleva délicatement.

"Une proposition ?"

" Est-ce que tu connais les Galeries Blacks ?"

" Qui ne les connaît pas ?"

" Je peux t'obtenir un rendez-vous pour que tu leur proposes certaines de tes œuvres. Mais une fois là-bas tu te débrouilles."

Un silence oppressant lui répondit tout d'abord. Draco le fixant, les yeux écarquillés, puis le jeune homme répondit d'une voix si faible qu'Harry peina à l'entendre.

" Je ne sais pas. C'est un grand pas, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable… si ça ne lui plait pas, je serais... ".

" Je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate. Je sais que c'est une décision difficile à prendre. Essaye juste de ne pas me donner ta réponse dans deux mois… il va falloir que je m'organise avec Sirius, pour voir selon ses disponibilités…"

" Sirius ?"

"Sirius Black. Le propriétaire."

Draco, hocha la tête en silence, il semblait déjà plongé dans ses pensées. Harry se tut, l'observa un instant avant de commencer à préparer le repas, tout en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il se revit du haut de ses 6 ans donnant la main à son parrain, en train de visiter le musée du Louvres, ou bien les dimanches après-midi passés à peindre sur la grande table du salon au manoir Black. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça maintenant. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur Draco, mais le jeune homme s'était déjà éclipsé.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Harry se décida pour des spaghettis à la Carbonara. Recette simple et rapide. Ne demandant pas de concentration particulière, ce qu'il était actuellement dans l'incapacité de faire.

Le repas fut prêt une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt silencieuse et, tendue.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient perdus dans leur pensée, et aucun d'eux n'entama la conversation.

Une fois le dîner achevé, Draco repartit en direction de la piscine, où Harry l'y rejoignit peu après. Ils y avaient passé une grande partie de l'après midi, mais comme faire des longueurs jusqu'à en avoir les membres ankylosés les détendaient, ce dont ils avaient grandement besoin, ils y étaient bien volontiers retournés.

L'heure suivante s'écoula dans un calme identique à la précédente, le seul son que l'on entendait, était le clapotis de leurs bras, plongeant et ressortant de l'eau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le corps un peu plus fatigué, mais l'esprit toujours aussi agité, Draco finit par se résoudre à quitter le bassin. Harry était rentré se doucher quelques minutes plus tôt, et il décida de suivre son exemple. Il était encore tôt, mais il se sentait incapable de travailler ce soir, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait l'envie de discuter ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de chose ces derniers jours et il se sentait perdu.

Il détestait ne pas savoir où il en était, ne pas être capable de savoir ce qu'il voulait, voir sa vie partir à la dérive.

Lorsqu'il rentra au cottage, Harry s'était déjà retirer dans sa chambre et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il en était heureux ou pas.

Sa nounou le perturbait.

Son arrivée dans sa vie avait tout chamboulée, comme un ouragan sans lui en laisser la moindre parcelle intacte.

Harry l'avait poussé à remettre en question sa vision de la vie, ce qu'il voulait être, ce qu'il laissait transparaître, sa relation avec ses parents, et même sa vie sentimentale !

Il était incapable de se leurrer. Sa nourrice lui plaisait. Sa prestance lui plaisait, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son assurance, sa timidité parfois, il aimait ses grands yeux parfois rieurs, parfois taquins ou moqueurs, mais toujours chargés d'intensités. Il aimait ce sourire, toujours bienveillant, sa bouche charnue, sa taille qui semblait parfaitement accorder à la sienne.

Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit pleinement le robinet d'eau froide, quoiqu'il souhaite, c'était impossible : Harrison Potter n'était pas pour lui, et quoiqu'il fasse il ne pourrait changer ça…

Transi de froid et la tête remis en place par sa douche, Draco se laissa mollement tomber sur son lit. Il repensait à la proposition du brun depuis plusieurs minutes, mais ne parvenais à se décider.

Présenter ses œuvres à Sirius Black était un rêve, mais un rêve effrayant. Une peur démesurée lui nouait le ventre à l'idée de se dévoiler à un inconnu et cela ne cessait d'empirer lorsqu'il envisageait les différentes réactions qu'il pourrait recevoir. Le pire était de ne pas savoir s'il parviendrait à surmonter le choc si jamais, ses œuvres étaient rejetées.

Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre à accepter ce rendez-vous ? Rien.

Si ce n'est l'illusion à peine naissante qu'il avait du talent… Puis il repensa à Harry et surtout à la manière dont son visage s'était imperceptiblement tendu, crispé alors même qu'il faisait sa proposition. Il avait comme le pressentiment que l'éventualité de ce rendez-vous était source de stress pour chacun d'entre eux.

Son esprit continua à tourner et retourner les faits dans sa tête, incapable de se calmer, de se reposer.

Il repensa aux tableaux qu'il avait eu la chance de voir au cours de l'après midi. Il repensa à l'autoportrait et à son cœur qui s'était retourné, à sa gorge qui s'était serré, une telle douleur s'en dégageait que c'en était insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait en lui, il imaginait Livans se cachant pour peindre, éprouvant comme un sentiment de honte pour son art pourtant noble… cette douleur était telle qu'il éprouva le besoin de l'oublier, de s'oublier aussi. Il se leva d'un geste brusque et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il se défoule, qu'il oublie et Harry et sa proposition…

OoOoOoOoO

Harry était couché dans son lit depuis ce qui lui semblait être plusieurs heures. Il aurait voulu dormir mais ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition ?

Contacter Sirius… Celui qui était son parrain mais qui avait oublié son rôle dès l'instant où Harry avait quitté ses parents. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venu cette idée stupide. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça : pour le bien de Draco, il savait que pour ça il ne le regrettait pas mais malgré tout c'était dur.

Comme réagirait-il face à Sirius ? Parviendrait-il à passer outre le sentiment d'abandon qu'avait provoqué le rejet de cet homme ? Il savait que d'un point de vue strictement professionnel Sirius lui ferait confiance.

Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait. C'était lui, et non sa mère qui lui avait donné le goût du dessin, qui lui en avait appris les bases, les techniques. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas dis un mot à Michael et Draco, il était assez doué, mais ne savait que recopier. Il était incapable de créer quoique ce soit, il ressentait comme un blocage. C'était à Sirius aussi qu'il devait ses connaissances en art, c'était lui qui l'avait amené dans les musées, c'était avec lui qu'il avait appris à découvrir le petit truc qui faisait la différence entre un peintre amateur et un véritable artiste. Draco avait ce truc, et Michael en avait les prémisses.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur les bruits que Draco faisait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il joua à deviner ce qu'il faisait. Chaque son déclenchant son imagination.

Un frottement, et il le voyait se dévêtir lentement.

Un grincement de porte le fit changer d'avis. Non il ne se dénudait pas, il s'habillait.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Il s'habillait ?

Il entendit le déclic d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et trois secondes plus tard il ouvrait sa propre porte, inconscient du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un petit caleçon noir plutôt révélateur.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Draco, celui-ci était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, sa main était d'ores et déjà posé sur la poignée.

" Draco ? Où vas-tu ?"

Les doigts sur la poignée se figèrent et le blond se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, la bouche ouverte, comme prêt à parler, mais dès qu'il l'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ses lèvres se resserrent instantanément,

Harry se sentit rougir sous le regard pénétrant que lui lançait le fugitif, un regard brûlant, enivrant… pour détourner son attention de Draco, il redemanda d'une voix plus insistante

" Draco ? Où vas-tu ?".

Il rougit plus encore en voyant que sa phrase était sortit beaucoup plus cassante qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, mais il ne revint cependant pas sur ses paroles. Comme si sa demande n'avait rien de gênant, Draco lui répondit le plus calmement du monde.

"Je sors. J'ai besoin de me défouler ou je vais devenir fou !'"

Sans même y réfléchir, Harry s'écria.

" Attends-moi, je viens… j'en ai pour deux minutes !"

OoOoOoOoO

Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Harry, Draco avait su que ses plans allaient être chamboulés.

La possibilité que le brun le laisse sortir sans surveillance était quasiment nulle : il prenait son travail très au sérieux.

Il fit tourner ses méninges le temps qu'Harry se prépare. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Suivait-il ses plans ou devait-il les adapter à la nouvelle donne qu'était la présence d'Harry ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se décider pour la première proposition. Pas de changement. Avec un peu de chance sa "nounou" se sentirait mal à l'aise et rentrerait à la maison.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Harry réapparut peu après. Draco s'interdit de faire le moindre commentaire, sans pour autant éviter le sifflement insistant qui résonnait dans sa tête. Le moins qu'il puisse dire était que sa nourrice était plus qu'attrayante. Celle-ci portait des vêtements chics mais simples, un jean et une chemise noir légèrement froissé, bien ajusté avec deux boutons ouverts dévoilant une clavicule dorée.

Sans un mot, il partit en direction de la voiture, Harry sur les talons.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry eut à peine le temps de boucler sa ceinture avant que Draco ne démarre, faisant voler quelques cailloux dans la manœuvre.

La jeune nourrice ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où il était sortit en club, et cela faisait bien longtemps. Ginny et Erni lui avaient bien proposé de les accompagner dans "leurs soirées débauches" mais comme il n'avait cessé de trouver des excuses bidons pour ne pas s'y rendre, ses collègues avaient fini par abandonner. Et il en était heureux, car il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer qu'il avait tourné le dos à tout ça en changeant de vie.

Harrison avait passé nombre de nuits à danser, à boire pour oublier qu"il ne pouvait être celui qu'on attendait, et qu'il se sentait mal dans sa vie, mal dans sa peau, mal dans sa tête. Et un jour, il avait échappé au pire. Il sortait d'une soirée, plutôt arrosé avec son meilleur ami Ron, quand la voiture avait fait une embardé évitant de justesse un piéton mais percutant de plein fouet un poteau. Il en était sortit miraculeusement indemne, une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair auréolait aujourd'hui son front, mais Ron n'avait pas été aussi chanceux.

Il était mort sur le coup.

Suite à ça, il n'avait plus bu une seule goutte d'alcool, et ni mit les pieds dans un club, ou bar quelconque. Il n'avait appris à conduire que 5 ans auparavant, lorsqu'il en n'avait plus eu le choix. Durant plusieurs mois, il s'était laissé engloutir par le chagrin ne sortant pas de chez lui, revivant en boucle l'accident et les jours qui avaient suivi, puis il avait décidé de vivre. Il avait décidé de se "réveiller", et avait commencé à s'occuper de Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron comme celui-ci aurait voulu le faire.

Il secoua la tête, refusant de replonger dans ce passé qui ne le faisait que trop souffrir et de regarder quelle direction prenait la voiture. Il observa durant quelques minutes les rues défiler, et le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture augmenta.

Il connaissait cette route, il savait où ils se dirigeaient, il le sentait.

_Paradise._

Tant de souvenirs.

Tant de souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir réussi à laisser derrière lui.

Il y avait passé tant de soirées.

Il se surprit à souhaiter que le personnel ait changé. Ce qui n'était pas impossible : tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces car il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui pose des questions, qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il avait été. Il avait tourné la page et c'était mieux ainsi. Draco gara la voiture et sortit du véhicule sans un regard.

OoOoOoOoO

Le trajet lui avait semblé étrange, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry lui demande où ils allaient mais le jeune homme n'avait pas pipé mot. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées peu réjouissantes au vu de sa mine sombre. De ce fait, Draco s'était tu lui aussi, n'allumant pas la radio pour ne pas déranger le brun.

Il jeta des petits coups d'œil, qu'il espérait discrets, dans sa direction, voyant bien que même si il ne disait rien, Harry était mal à l'aise. Et c'était de plus en plus flagrant. Draco ne pouvait manquer de remarquer que sa "nounou" se tortillait sur son siège, que son visage était de plus en plus pâle.

Il se gara finalement à quelques rues du club. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si Harry disait quoique ce soit, mais comme rien ne venait, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, pensant, à juste titre, que le brun le suivrait.

Il l'attendit peu avant l'entrée, afin qu'ils passent ensemble, évitant ainsi au brun de risquer de se faire "refouler". Ils se dirigèrent ensuite d'un pas assuré vers Adama, le videur. Celui-ci fit un petit signe de la tête en direction de Draco mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprises en se posant sur le brun qui l'accompagnait.

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à préciser qu'il était avec lui, Adama dit d'un ton perplexe.

" Harrison ? Harrison, c'est toi ? Je croyais ne jamais te revoir…"

Draco fut encore plus surpris de voir Harry lever un visage souriant vers l'homme qui leur faisait face.

-"Salut Dama. Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Par contre, maintenant c'est Harry, pas Harrison.." La dernière partie fut ajoutée avec une petite grimace.

Le blond fut plus que surpris de voir Adama lui faire signe de rentrer avant de recommencer à discuter avec Harry sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Draco hésita à rentrer sans sa "nounou", mais le fit malgré tout, non sans penser que sa "nounou" si sage ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça…

OoOoOoOoO

Harry fut étonné de s'apercevoir à quel point il était heureux d'être revenu et de les revoir tous, ou presque. Il avait toujours pensé qu'être ici sans Ron serait horrible, mais cela avait eut l'effet inverse, c'était une véritable catharsis. Il était comme lavé de tous sentiments de regrets et de remords. Il avait discuté une dizaine de minutes avec Adama à l'entrée, puis dix autres minutes avec Jess l'hôte des vestiaires, puis un petit quart d'heure avec Jerry, le barman, le tout en suivant discrètement les mouvements du blondinet qu'il accompagnait. Il était là pour ça après tout !

Jerry lui offrit un verre en guise de bienvenue. Il hésita un instant avant d'avaler sa vodka caramel d'un trait…Un verre ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal !

La voix chaude de Matt, le DJ, retentit soudain dans la salle.

- " Je viens d'apprendre que notre grand ami Harry était de retour parmi nous… pour fêter ça t'as intérêt à bouger ton 'petit cul' ! "

Et il éclata de rire entendant les premières notes de " Wake me up before you go, go" et partit en direction de la piste avec la ferme intention de " bouger son petit cul".

OoOoOoOoO

Draco ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux d'Harry. Où était sa 'nounou' si sage et si posée ? Où était le Harry tout gêné qu'il s'attendait à voir ? Nulle part en vue. C'était au contraire un Harry déchaîné, oublieux de tout, dansant comme un démon et aguichant avec plaisir tous les hommes autour de lui.

Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, ce n'était pas le comportement du brun. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était que celui-ci ne s'occupait pas de lui. Il était_ SA_ nounou, c'était donc de _LUI_ qu'il devait s'occuper. Fier de sa résolution, Draco avança vers lui, tout en se déhanchant sur un vieux tube des Beatles. Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Harry, ' Do you love me ?', se faisait remplacer par le rythme plus lancinant de 'Tease Me' de Chaka Demus.

C'était parfait.

La tête haute, il détourna toutes les abeilles qui gravitaient autour d'Harry, ne demandant qu'à sortir leurs dards pour lui, puis il se colla à son dos. S'ajustant aux mouvements du brun. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Il posa délicatement un bras autour de la taille de sa 'nounou', sans la serrer, jute assez pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop, pour qu'il continue de profiter de la chaleur de son corps, des sensations que provoquaient chez lui ses petits mouvements de hanche. Il mourrait d'envie d'être proche du brun depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Inutile donc de préciser que sentir leurs deux corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre au rythme de la musique le menait droit au paradis.

OoOoOoOoO

Un bruit de haut-le-cœur sortit Harry de son sommeil. Ce qui était peu attrayant. Un mal de crâne atroce lui vrillait les tempes. Et il lui fallut un temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ni dans celle de son appartement, ni dans celle du cottage Malfoy.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tentant de ne pas trop ouvrir les yeux car la lumière du jour accentuait son malaise. Les murs étaient blancs, les meubles aussi. Tout ce qui l'entourait était d'une sobriété presque étouffante. La seule touche de couleur provenait de la couette au ton ocre.

Il s'efforça à se soulever sur les coudes, tout en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et surtout de savoir comment il était arrivé là. ET surtout de savoir où était ce _là_.

Il remarqua, choqué, qu'il était torse nu mais qu'il portait toujours son pantalon… et une chaussure. La droite. Pourquoi la droite ? Il se concentra un instant avant de se maudire. Pourquoi ne pas chercher à se souvenir de quelque chose de plus utile ? Il secoua la tête et la tourna vers la porte à gauche du lit. Porte qui, il l'espérait mener à un cabinet de toilette au vu des bruits qui en provenaient.

Il hésita à se lever pour quitter discrètement la pièce mais un bruit de pas traînant l'en dissuada.

Trop tard.

Il avait devoir affronter l'inconnu chez qui il avait passé la nuit.

C'était une situation qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, pas même dans sa période la plus euh… déjantée. Il était en train de se promettre, une nouvelle fois, de ne plus _jamais_ boire une seule gorgée de vodka caramel lorsqu'il vit _QUI _sortait de la salle d'eau.

Sa première réaction fut un énorme soupire de soulagement : il n'avait pas ramassé le premier venu du club. Mais cette réaction se modifia peu à peu dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

Non.

Ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, car au vu du nombre de vêtements qu'il portait encore ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin.

Il regarda fixement Draco qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas mal habile, une main posée sur le front et les yeux entrouverts, puis le vit s'écrouler sur le lit un bras posé sur son visage.

" Je vais mourir"

Harry sourit en voyant que l'état de Draco était aussi pitoyable que le sien, puis il se leva et marcha à son tour vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se laver un peu le visage, sa bouche était pâteuse.

Il détestait ça.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, il agit mécaniquement, tel un robot il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, puis repartit vers le lit où il se rallongea là où il se trouvait peu avant. Il resta silencieux, et immobile, de toute façon c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait le mieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la nuit. C'était la preuve flagrante de son irresponsabilité.

Il avait un rôle à tenir : il était le gardien moral, émotionnel et physique de Draco et d'après les brides de souvenirs qu'il avait, il avait profité de son état d'ébriété. Et il s'en voulait.

A ses côtés, Draco remua lentement, puis souleva sa tête pour la poser sur le torse d'Harry, qui se contracta instantanément. Il resta immobile, guettant le prochain mouvement du blond. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, il sentit bientôt glisser sur son ventre dans une caresse circulaire, la main pale de Draco. Refusant de se laisser aller à la douce sensation que ces effleurements provoquaient en lui, il immobilisa la main de la sienne, puis attendit que Draco soulève sa tête. Ce qui arriva moins d'une minute plus tard.

" Harry ? "

Harry se perdit un instant dans la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Draco avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, ses grands yeux gris brillaient d'inquiétude et de fatigue… il était vraiment adorable ainsi. Le brun finit par fermer les yeux une seconde et prendre une inspiration pour se reprendre, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

" Draco… tu sais que ce qui a failli arriver cette nuit, ne peut pas se reproduire…"

Le jeune peintre, se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi ? Ça ne t'as pas plus ?"

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, et il répondit doucement pour le rassurer.

" Si, beaucoup. Mais là n'est pas le problème."

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompter, le visage de Draco se fronça plus encore. Il était évident qu'il ne comprenait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

" Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous. Ce ne serait pas correct."

Il sentit le corps de Draco se tendre un peu plus, puis le jeune homme demanda.

" Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas correct, parce que nous sommes deux hommes ?"

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pourvoir lui répondre Harry s'écria avec humeur.

" Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu m'as vu hier, tu sais que je suis homosexuel, j'aime les hommes et je ne m'en cache pas. Si ce n'est pas _correct_, c'est parce que je suis responsable de toi, j'ai été embauché pour m'occuper de toi, et même si comme tu me l'as si souvent répété les bases du contrat étaient tronquées, cela ne change rien, je n'ai pas à profiter de la situation."

Draco s'écarta brusquement de lui, et Harry eut froid.

" Bien sur que si ça change tout ! Tu ne t'occupes de moi que parce que mon père a parfois un étrange sens de l'humour ! J'ai 25 ans et je suis responsable de moi-même, parfaitement capable de décider si oui ou non tu profites de moi. Et si tu te souviens un tant soit peu de ce qui c'est passé hier, je suis loin d'être blanc comme neige. _JE_ t'ai amené dans ce club. _JE_ suis venu danser avec toi. _JE_ suis venu te… chauffer. _JE_ t'ai embrassé…"

Draco se tût une seconde, regarda le brun aux joues teintées de rose, puis il reprit d'une voix plus basse.

" _JE_ t'ai ramené chez moi"

Le brun détourna le visage, plus rouge encore.

" _JE_ t'ai conduit dans ma chambre..._JE_..."

" Je crois que j'ai compris, pas la peine de continuer."

" Nous sommes donc d'accord pour dire que tu ne profites pas de moi ?"

Le brun haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien de plus.

" Harry ?"

Harry sentit Draco bouger sur le lit, avancer vers lui, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, mais là encore resta immobile. La main glissa tendrement jusqu'à son menton, et le força à tourner la tête. Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard du blond, mais les ouvrit brusquement en sentant deux lèvres effleurées les siennes.

Il essaya de s'écarter, mais la pression des lèvres se fit plus grande, tandis qu'une langue venait taquiner l'entrée de sa bouche. Il voulut résister, ne pas répondre à cette douce invitation. Mais les sensations que cela soulevait en lui étaient telles qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il ne pouvait simplement pas se laisser aller. Et il finit par succomber et par rendre son baiser au blond qui lui répondit par un gémissement.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, leurs joues avaient la même teinte, et leurs souffles étaient courts. Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis, Harry hocha doucement là tête en murmurant :

" Allons-y doucement."

Draco hocha la tête et se rallongea, attirant Harry à lui.

Le reste de la matinée se poursuivit ainsi, leur gueule de bois passée au second plan, ils se concentrèrent sur eux, à discuter doucement comme ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'ici, à se câliner, sans pousser leur relation, se contentant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des quelques baisers, parfois doux parfois un peu plus passionné, mais un délice constant.

Ils s'arrachèrent au lit alors que treize heures sonnaient, et prirent une douche rapide avant de rentrer.

Dans les vêtements que Draco lui avait prêtés après sa douche, Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait comme l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté les bras du jeune homme depuis son réveil. Et même si il osait à peine se l'avouer, il aimait ça.

Ils étaient arrivés au cottage depuis près d'une heure et depuis, Harry errait sans savoir quoi faire. Draco était sortit dans le jardin pour réfléchir à sa proposition juste après leur arrivée, promettant de revenir, au plus tard à l'heure du dîner avec sa réponse, le laissant seul avec ses pensées de plus en plus sombres.

Harry se doutait que Draco finirait par réaliser qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle opportunité, et qu'il lui faudrait quand à lui affronter son passé. Mais malgré ça il ne regrettait pas son offre. Draco avait du talent, il fallait qu'il le réalise et en face profiter le reste du monde.

Au loin la cloche d'une église sonna trois heures et Harry décida soudain de préparer un gâteau. Un gâteau suffisamment long et complexe pour oublier de penser à ce qui l'attendait.

Des éclairs au chocolat.

Draco aimait le chocolat… et lui aussi.

Il en avait au moins pour trois heures à tout préparer.

C'était donc parfait.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher son cahier de recette puis saisit le téléphone intérieur pour appeler les cuisines et savoir s'ils avaient le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication des choux. Un certain Doby lui répondit et il eut du mal à lui faire et comprendre et accepter qu'il souhaite les cuisiner lui-même. Lorsque cela fut réglé, il fit un détour par la cuisine pour voir s'il lui manquait des ingrédients avant de partir à la recherche de Draco, sa liste à la main. Il le trouva, comme souvent, assis sur la terrasse, le regard fixe, probablement plongé dans la contemplation du lac.

" Draco ?"

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

" Je vais faire quelques courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

" D'un baiser ?"

" Je ne sais pas si la vendeuse aura ça en stock…"

"Celui de ma nounou serait parfait."

Harry s'avança vers le blond et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais Draco en avait décidé autrement et pencha légèrement la tête pour prendre les lèvres d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les jambes d'Harry le soutenait à peine, il esquissa néanmoins un petit sourire, et demanda d'une voix basse, un peu rauque.

" Et avec ceci, ce sera tout ?"

Draco lui rendit son sourire et répondit sur le même ton.

" Pour l'instant… mais il se peut que j'ai quelques réclamations à venir !".

Harry se redressa, et remonta vers le cottage, sentant le regard de Draco sur lui tandis qu'il avançait. Il se retourna juste avant de passer la porte et dit.

" Je reste à votre entière disposition, messire."

OoOoOoOoO

Draco avait suivit Harry des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse, puis avait secoué la tête. Cet homme ne cessait de le surprendre.

Il reprit ses réflexions là où elles en étaient avant l'intervention du brun.

Son père avait peut-être eu son idée la plus farfelue le jour ou il avait décidé d'engager Harry Potter pour s'occuper de lui, mais c'était aussi sa meilleure. Car Draco en venait peu à peu à penser qu'Harry Potter était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie.

Il décida, à cet instant précis de profiter de chaque instant en sa compagnie, et de tout ce que cet homme aux multiples facettes avait à lui apporter, y compris le rendez-vous avec le célèbre Sirius Black.

Une fois sa décision prise, il eut l'impression qu'un grand poids disparaissait de ses épaules. Il était bien, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Harry pour lui faire part de sa décision.

Il s'allongea sur le hamac tendu entre les deux saules pleureurs du jardin et s'autorisa à paresser un instant.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et repensa à la matinée câline qu'il avait partagée avec Harry. Il tenta de retrouver la sensation de bien être qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté alors, et une douce torpeur l'envahit.

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le bout du nez, suivit de dizaines d'autres qui l'obligèrent à rouvrirent les yeux. Il réalisa avec étonnement que le ciel s'était assombri sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et que le vent s'était levé. Il ramassa à la hâte la toile du hamac et courut vers le cottage. Le temps qu'il arrive à la porte, il était trempé, et se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. Il s'immobilisa dès qu'il en passa le seuil.

Une délicieuse odeur de chocolat lui chatouillait les narines.

Il adorait le chocolat.

Il posa délicatement la toile dans un coin de l'entrée et suivit l'alléchant fumet. Il s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine et sourit à la vue tout en se léchant les babines.

Il observa Harry en silence, ne désirant pas déranger le jeune homme qui paraissait si concentré. Harry lui tournait le dos, mais Draco voyait qu'il était pencher vers quelques choses, une seringue à gâteau à la main. L'apprenti peintre décida d'aller se changer et de revenir plus tard.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était toujours penché mais au-dessus de la gazinière cette fois, et ce n'était plus l'odeur de chocolat qui dominait mais celle de la friture. Une salade de tomate au basilique reposait sur la table.

Ne sachant pas trop comment se faire remarquer, Draco resta immobile sur le pas de la porte. Il était sur le point d'appeler sa nounou quand le brun se retourna et s'immobilisa à son tour.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point ils étaient gênés à cet instant précis, alors qu'ils étaient si à l'aise quelques heures plus tôt.

Puis, comme si tout cela n'avait était qu'une illusion, Harry lui sourit. De ce petit sourire timide qu'il adorait, et Draco pénétra alors lentement dans la pièce, sans quitter le brun des yeux. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du brun, se pencha, toujours aussi lentement et déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

Il se releva, s'humidifia les lèvres, et tourna son regard vers la casserole qui mijotait. Il saisit un gant, puis souleva le couvercle pour humer le fumet qui s'en échappait… Hum délicieux.

Draco jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry tout en reposant le couvercle.

"Sauté de porc à la sauce aigre douce."

"Tomate au basilique en entrée, et cette douce odeur de chocolat ?" demanda le blond, qui n'avait pas oublié le parfum qui l'avait accueilli en rentrant.

" éclair au chocolat".

Le regard de Draco se teinta de respect tandis que les joues du brun se coloraient de rose.

" Tu m'avais caché que tu étais un vrai cordon bleu !"

Harry rougit plus encore, et secoua la tête, comme pour se reprendre.

" Cordon bleu... C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais je me débrouille. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois m'occuper du riz si on veut manger ! " Et là-dessus il se tourna vers ses casseroles.

Draco le suivit du regard, se lécha les babines, puis entreprit de mettre la table. Après tout ce qu'Harry avait préparé, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Le silence retomba tandis que les deux hommes s'activaient. Lorsque Draco eut fini, il sortit une seconde de la pièce, et quelques secondes plus tard, "Fast love" de George Michael envahissait le cottage. Quand le peintre rejoignit sa nounou dans la cuisine, celle-ci était déjà en train de se déhancher et de chanter (faux) tout en tournant ce qui mijotait. Harry finit pas reposer sa cuillère et se retourner, là se faisant face, les deux jeunes hommes explosèrent de rire et la gêne éprouvée un peu plus tôt disparut totalement.

Dès l'entrée, Draco avait fait part de sa décision à Harry, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Comprenant très vite que le brun ne souhaitait plus en parler, Draco dévia la conversation, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Ils discutèrent musique, et se découvrit une passion commune pour George Michael, et Depeche Mode, et un profond dégoût pour tout ce qui était musique électronique. Ils dévièrent vers la télé, le fait que Draco, qui ne regardait jamais ou très rarement, ne connaisse ni Médium, ni Lost, choqua Harry (" Mais Draco ! Comment peux-tu ne pas connaître ça ? C'est génial…ect ). Pour éviter de subir un résumé complet des épisodes, le blond orienta la conversation vers un sujet nettement moins controversé : la politique.

Lorsque Harry sortit le dessert, et surtout lorsque le blond put _enfin_ le goûter, il y eut un instant de silence.

Harry était suspendu au verdict qui devait tomber, tandis que Draco était perdu dans l'extase où l'avait conduit la pâtisserie.

Puis, le blond poussa un véritable gémissement de bonheur et Harry respira.

OoOoOoOoO

"Dis moi Harry, serais-tu parfait ?"

La question de Draco le surprit.

" Quoi ?"

" Je te demandais si tu étais parfait…"

"Euh non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

" Et bien voyons, tu es beau… ne rougis pas, c'est vrai. Tu es intelligent, courageux, ne secoue pas la tête, c'est vrai aussi. Comment appellerais-tu le fais d'avoir tourner le dos à la sécurité financière que te donnait ta famille ? Et ce pour créer un centre d'accueil pour enfants si ce n'est du courage ?" comme le brun resta coi, Draco poursuivit "Tu sais peindre, fais divinement la cuisine, tu as une patience d'ange, tu es aimant, câlin" les lèvres de Draco se fendirent d'un sourire coquin lorsqu'il ajouta " je n'ai aucune réclamation quand à tes baisers… si ce n'est que je n'en voudrais plus, alors Harry. S'il te plais, dis moi où est la faille, car moi, pour l'instant je ne la vois pas…"

Lorsque Draco eut finit son laïus, Harry avait une jolie teinte écrevisse. Il haussa les épaules, détourna les yeux mal à l'aise, puis entama la liste de ses défauts.

" Tu ne les vois pas ? Et bien moi si, je suis désordonnée, mais parfois maniaque à l'extrême, obstiné, lâche même si tu me vois courageux, et tu me dis câlin et je ne te contredirais pas, sauf que parfois c'est étouffant et je ne m'en rend pas compte.. "

La voix d'Harry s'était faite de plus en plus basse avant de s'éteindre complètement.

Harry, gêné, et par ce qu'il venait de dire et parce qu'on venait de lui dire, n'osait plus lever les yeux vers le blond. Il avait oublié dans sa liste de défaut cette timidité qui ressurgissait toujours au mauvais moment.

Il sentit soudain deux bras lui enserrer la taille, un menton se poser sur son épaule, et un souffle chaud glisser sur son cou.

Puis, Draco lui murmura à l'oreille trois mots, qui le firent rougir encore plus tout en lui procurant une sensation de chaleur immense.

"J'aime les koalas".

Harry éclata de rire et se tourna pour rendre son étreinte à Draco.

La soirée se termina le plus naturellement du monde, dans le salon, sur le canapé. Soirée passée à discuter, à se câliner, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les oblige à aller sagement se coucher, chacun dans leur lit.

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla tôt. Très tôt. Même pour lui dont la définition de grasse matinée consistait à se lever entre 8h30 et 9h.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut après avoir rêvé que ses retrouvailles avec Sirius viraient au cauchemar, tandis que Draco le méprisait pour l'avoir encouragé à rêver à quelque chose d'inaccessible. Il avait bien tenté de se rendormir après avoir vu que 5 heures n'avaient pas encore sonné, mais il en avait été incapable.

Ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts tandis que son esprit ne cessait de revivre les scènes de son cauchemar tout en les empirant à chaque fois un peu plus. Il avait essayé de prendre un livre pour se changer les idées, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il s'était alors décidé pour son remède ultime contre l'insomnie : Le Da Vinci Code.

Ce livre, considéré comme une merveille du genre par le plus grand nombre était toujours un véritable mystère pour lui. Après pas moins de 80 tentatives, il n'avait toujours pas dépassé la page 100, mais il ne perdait pas espoir même si ce n'était pas pour ce jour-là. Il finit par se résoudre à reposer le livre sur sa table de nuit en voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas plus à lire qu'à s'endormir, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à son réveil. 6h40 s'affichait en rouge vif, il soupira et entreprit de se lever, de toute façon, le sommeil semblait le fuir inexorablement.

Il se doucha et s'habilla, prenant tout son temps puisqu'il n'avait rien de pressé à faire. La galerie n'ouvrait pas avant dix heures, et il avait promis à Draco de l'attendre pour téléphoner. Après avoir bu un grand verre de lait frais, et erré dans le cottage en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible il se décida à sortir.

Il écrivit un petit mot à Draco, au cas où ce dernier se réveillerait en son absence, prit les clefs de la voiture et partir vers la boulangerie. Puisqu'il avait tout son temps, autant en profiter pour prendre un bon petit-déjeuner; et puis cela ferait plaisir à Draco, dont le palais sucré ne pourrait que fondre à la vue de quelques viennoiseries.

Sa montre affichait neuf heures quarante-cinq lorsqu'il revint les mains pleines de sacs. Il avait dû faire plusieurs boutiques avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait pas d'une pale imitation des croissants à la française, il voulait ce qui se trouvait de mieux dans la région. Il était allé plusieurs fois en France avec ses parents, et sa mère lui avait fait découvrir toutes les petites douceurs possibles et imaginables, des croissants au pains au chocolat en passant par les chaussons au pommes et autres délices du genre et il adorait ça, mais ne supportait pas les imitations que les anglais faisaient. Il avait même hésité à s'installer dans la capitale française juste pour ça.

Il déposa son chargement sur la table de la cuisine et sursauta en entendant une voix, légèrement excitée, retentir dans son dos.

-"Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends, je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais jamais !"

Harry se retourna en direction de la voix et sourit en voyant Draco, en caleçon rouge, les cheveux emmêlés d'une nuit probablement agitée. Le brun haussa un sourcil et demanda :

" Des heures ? Vraiment ?"

Draco eut la grâce de rougir avant de hausser les épaules, ce qui fit rire le brun.

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ramené de bon ?"

" Surprise. Va t'habiller et tout sera prêt à ton retour."

Le visage du peintre se renfrogna.

" Je _déteste _les surprises. Allez dis-moi ? Il y a quoi dans tes sacs ?"

" Tout d'abord, on ne dit pas "il y a quoi dans tes sacs " mais "qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans tes sacs" et ensuite plus vite tu t'habilleras plus vite tu sauras, alors action !"

Le blond lui jeta son regard le plus adorable, espérant probablement faire craquer le brun, mais comme cela ne marchait pas, il finit par faire demi-tour et aller se doucher en grommelant. Harry le suivit du regard en souriant. Lucius Malfoy avait au moins raison sur un point : son fils était un vrai gamin !

Il se mit ensuite à préparer la table. Il avait fait couler du café avant de partir et celui-ci était encore chaud, il déposa donc la cafetière sur la table à côté des assiettes remplis de viennoiseries avant de commencer à préparer un jus d'orange.

Une fois que tout cela fut prêt, il jeta un regard satisfait sur la table. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se préparer au coup de téléphone à venir.

Il s'installa à la table et attendit que Draco revienne, ce qui ne tarda pas puisque moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était là, assis en face de lui, et regardait tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un air gourmand.

Le petit déjeuner dura près d'une heure. Un record du genre. Ils avaient discuté joyeusement, tout en se délectant de pâtisseries. Harry se surprit à observer Draco tandis qu'il mangeait. C'était incroyable de voir quelle sensualité il pouvait mettre dans de simple geste. Harry était parfois tellement concentré sur les mouvements du blond qu'il en oubliait de manger, et ce dernier dût plus d'une fois le faire sortir de la "transe" dans laquelle il plongeait. Harry en venait même à se demander si Draco ne faisait pas exprès pour le faire réagir.

Lorsque la dernière bouchée fut avalée, le silence retomba entre eux. Puis la voix de Draco s'éleva, voilée d'inquiétude.

" Tu es prêt à appeler ?"

Harry sursauta.

" Bien sur, pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Le blond soupira.

" Harry, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai senti que tu étais tendu depuis que je suis levé. Si tu n'es pas prêt à téléphoner tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'imaginais même pas avoir la possibilité de montrer mes œuvres à Sirius Black jusqu'à avant-hier, alors ce n'est pas à la minute. Fais-le quand tu le sentiras."

Une vague de soulagement, et de tendresse parcourut Harry lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. C'était tellement doux de la part de Draco, que cela lui rendit son courage vacillant.

Il sourit au jeune homme se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta devant son compagnon. Il se pencha doucement et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation engagea un baiser. Un baiser doux. Un baiser papillon. Un baiser de plus en plus profond, avec de plus en plus de passion. Un baiser affamé, et enivrant qui les laissa tous les deux pantois.

Harry se releva, à bout de souffle et se dirigea vers le salon, où se trouvait le seul téléphone du cottage. Il s'installa sur le canapé et fixa le téléphone quelques secondes, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Puis, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir composa le numéro.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'en souvenait encore par cœur alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. La sonnerie sembla retentir dans son oreille pendant de longues minutes. A tel point qu'il en vint à penser qu'il allait lui falloir rappeler.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco qui l'observait, appuyé contre la porte, il le vit se mordiller la lèvres et lui sourire nerveusement, comme pour lui donner du courage. Harry soupira et s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsqu'une voix familière répondit enfin :

-"Galerie Black bonjour, Hermione à l'appareil."

Hermione. Hermione travaillait _toujours_ là.

Que d'après-midi il avait passé en sa compagnie lorsque enfant il venait s'amuser avec son parrain. Il se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs, mais il entendit bientôt la voix de la femme s'énerver tandis qu'elle répétait.

" Allo ? Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? "

Il pressentit qu'elle était sur le point de raccrocher et dit à la hâte.

"Je souhaiterais parler à Mr Black, s'il vous plait."

"Je suis désolée mais Mr Black n'est pas là pour l'instant. Mais je peux peut-être vous renseigner ?".

" J'aimerai obtenir un rendez-vous avec Mr Black, je pense avoir quelques peintures qui pourraient l'intéresser."

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Hermione demanda :

" Je vais prendre vos coordonnées et les communiquer à Mr Black, il vous contactera si votre proposition l'intéresse. Vous êtes Mr…?"

Le silence se fit à nouveau sur la ligne. Puis, Harry dit d'une petite voix, presque un murmure :

" Potter."

" Harrison ? C'est toi ?"

" Harry. C'est Harry à présent."

Harry dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille tant le cri qui suivit sa déclaration se fit perçant.

" ! Harrison..."

"Harry" l'interrompit le jeune homme mais Hermione continua comme si il n'avait rien dit :

-" Ne quitte pas je vais voir si je peux te trouver un rendez-vous aujourd'hui !"

_Aujourd'hui ?_ Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi rapide. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Il y avait une marge entre se préparer à appeler la galerie et se trouver face à Sirius. Pourquoi diable avait-il promis à Draco de l'accompagner ? Il retint un soupir et regarda le blond qui n'avait pas bouger. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le salon. Il n'aurait pas de regret, quelque soit le résultat de ses retrouvailles avec son parrain.

" Ah voilà. Cet après midi à 15 heure 30, ça te va ?"

" Euh oui"

" Bien, est-ce que tu lui amènes tes toiles ou est-ce qu'il doit venir chez toi ?"

Harry tourna la tête vers le blond et lui demanda dans un souffle.

" Tu peux amener tes toiles à la galerie ou le rendez-vous à lieu chez toi ?"

Draco lui fit un petit signe de la main et Harry répondit à la jeune femme.

" Ce ne sont pas mes toiles, tu sais que je n'en suis pas capable, mais celle d'un ami, et ce serait mieux chez lui."

Il donna ensuite les coordonnées de l'appartement de Draco, puis raccrocha.

Il se tut une minute, et entendit le jeune peintre avancer vers lui, puis s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry se tourna vers le blond et dit :

" 15h30 chez toi, cet après midi."

Draco le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

" Si tôt ? ".

Harry hocha la tête en silence, et posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit les bras dans un geste de soutien. L'après-midi serait difficile. Pour tout les deux.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'appartement de Draco depuis plus d'une heure déjà, les tableaux avaient déjà été positionnés afin que Sirius en ait la meilleure vue possible. Et depuis que la dernière œuvre avait été placée, ils attendaient dans un silence tendu en faisant les cent pas. Harry marchait du buffet à la table basse, et Draco de la table basse au buffet. Ils faisaient parfois une halte à mi-chemin pour un encouragement, un baiser, mais ils se remettaient immanquablement en marche. Ils étaient conscient du ridicule de leurs situations, en avaient même ri plus d'une fois, mais c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Un beuglement complètement incongru interrompit cet étrange ballet. Harry se tourna vers Draco, perplexe.

" La sonnette." Et comme Harry le regardait en souriant, il ajouta " Quoi ? J'aime les vaches, j'ai le droit ! ".

Harry hocha la tête, pris une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une petite voix.

" Je suis prêt. Toi ?"

Draco lui fit simplement un petit signe avant de se diriger vers la porte, sa "nounou" sur les talons.

Un nouveau beuglement retentit lorsque le blond posa la main sur la poignée. Le blond détendit ses épaules et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le brun qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Sans hésiter, Draco saisit la main de sa "nounou" et ouvrit la porte d'une geste brusque.

OoOoOoOoO

Draco pensait s'être préparé à tout en ouvrant la porte, et pourtant, la vue du grand Sirius Black le surprit. Lui qui s'était attendu à voir arriver un homme de grande stature, d'une prestance et d'une allure extraordinaire, s'était retrouvé face à un homme presque rabougri lui arrivant à peine à l'épaules, aux cheveux poivres et sel et au sourire crispé. Revenant de sa surprise, il tendit la main en direction du nouvel arrivant et dit d'une voix étonnement assurée.

"Mr Black, je présume ?" L'homme hocha la tête et Draco le fit entrer avant de poursuivre."Je suis Draco Malfoy et voici mon ami…"

" Harrison Potter." Dit l'homme, qui n'avait pas encore tourné la tête dans sa direction, voulant terminer à sa place

" _Harry _Potter." Harry lui pressa la main en remerciement et Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction en souriant avant de continuer.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre…"

Draco vit à cet instant ce qui retenait l'attention du galeriste, c'était Harry. Il vit l'homme esquisser un sourire attendri en voyant leurs mains enlacées. Il releva alors la tête et conduisit Sirius Black dans le salon, où avait été installé la plus grandes parties des tableaux.

Dès l'instant où les peintures furent devant lui, celui-ci se transforma. Il devint grand, prenant une présence, une place qu'il n'avait pas en arrivant, à tel point que Draco aurait pu croire avoir affaire à deux hommes différents.

Il allait de tableau en tableau les sourcils froncés, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des paroles incompréhensible pour tout autre que lui. Plus le temps passait, plus il oubliait ce qui n'était pas les œuvres face à lui, et plus Harry se détendait. Pour Draco, c'était l'effet inverse. Il stressait de plus en plus. Pourquoi Black avait-il les sourcils froncés ? Était-il déçu de ce qu'il voyait ? Et si Harry s'était trompé ?

OoOoOoOoO

Il s'était tendu dès que la sonnerie avait retenti et cela n'avait fait qu'empiré quand il avait senti les yeux de Sirius posés sur lui. Il l'avait dévisagé, fixé depuis l'instant où il avait passé la porte et il détestait ça. Il détestait cette impression d'être jugé, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il était là pour voir Draco et ses toiles et si lui, Harry, était présent ce n'était que pour soutenir son ami… son compagnon.

Il avait hésité à faire remarquer à Sirius qu'il était impoli de ne pas regarder la personne à qui l'on parle, mais s'était tut en le voyant se concentrer sur les peintures et oublier peu à peu leurs présences. Ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'il s'était détendu et avait pu observer son parrain à son tour.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il lui semblait légèrement plus petit, mais c'était probablement lui qui avait grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et ses cheveux qui étaient auparavant aussi noir que les siens, s'étaient éclaircis.

Laissant de côté l'aspect physique, il se concentra sur son comportement. Que pensait-il des toiles ? Les aimait-il ?

Pour avoir passé plusieurs après-midi avec son parrain alors qu'il "expertisait' des œuvres, Harry serait tenté de répondre oui. Si Sirius n'aimait pas, il le savait tout de suite et ne prenait pas le temps d'observer la peinture sous toutes les coutures. Alors le voir marmonner devant chaque peinture lui donnait de l'espoir.

Pour rassurer Draco, de plus en plus stressé à ses côtés, Harry lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Le blond se tourna vers lui, et il lui sourit, sourire qui s'agrandit en sentant son compagnon s'apaiser peu à peu.

Après ce qui leur sembla être un temps infini, Sirius se tourna enfin vers eux en souriant.

" Trois. Je vous en prend trois pour commencer et si ça plait, on discutera pour les autres."

Un sourire s'épanouissait sur le visage de Draco et Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Draco était heureux et à cet instant précis, Harry avait envie de l'embrasser. Pour partager son bonheur. Pour lui montrer qu'il était fier de lui. Et parce qu'il en avait envie. C'est tout. Alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, il se tourna vers le peintre, saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa goulûment. Une petite toux les sépara peu après, et il se tourna vers Sirius.

" Harry ? Tu pourrais nous laisser ? Je dois discuter de quelques modalités avec Mr Malfoy."

Hochant silencieusement la tête, il quitta la pièce.

OoOoOoOoO

La discussion avec Sirius (c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom) avait été rapide. La question d'argent avait bien vite été réglée car cela ne semblait pas être le plus important pour lui. Ce qui semblait le plus important, c'était le jeune homme dans la pièce à côté. Dès qu'il avait commencé à le questionner sur Harry, ses yeux avaient commencé à briller. Il avait un panel impressionnant de question allant du simple comment va-il à est-ce qu'il est heureux... Et c'est ainsi que Draco réalisa que la seule chose qui avait tenu Sirius Black loin de son filleul, c'était l'incompréhension, peut-être aussi le manque de communication entre eux.

Cet homme aimait Harry.

Vraiment.

Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, il l'encouragea à poser les questions au principal intéressé. Après tout qui d'autre que lui pourrait lui répondre ?

Grâce à ses encouragements, Sirius finit par rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine, et Draco le suivit du regard espérant de tout cœur ne pas avoir fait une énorme erreur.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun de deux ne quittent la cuisine, ce qui le rassura grandement. Sans cesser de guetter le moindre son suspect pouvant provenir de la pièce à côté, Draco repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Sirius Black. Le propriétaire de la plus grande galerie d'Angleterre avait vu ses toiles et les avait aimées. Il les avait suffisamment aimées pour lui en acheter trois et mettre une option sur plusieurs autres. Il arrivait à peine à y croire. C'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Il se demanda ce que ses parents allaient dire, eux qui ne savait même pas à quel point la peinture était importante dans sa vie… il entendit alors un bruit de pas provenir de la cuisine et se tourna juste à temps pour voir les deux hommes passer le pas de la porte.

Harry s'avança vers lui, les yeux rouges, mais souriant. Sirius, quant à lui avait les yeux brillants, il se dirigea vers Draco et lui serra la main.

" Je vous appelle dans le courant de la semaine et nous prendrons rendez-vous pour signer les papiers".

Il serra ensuite Harry dans ses bras, avant de quitter l'appartement d'un pas vif.

Draco, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et lui tendit les bras. Le brun s'y blottit, et ferma les yeux, soulager. Ils avaient eu raison. L'après-midi avait été difficile, mais ils ne regrettaient rien.

OoOoOoOoO

_Un an plus tard._

Lucius Malfoy regardait depuis plusieurs minutes, son fils évoluer à travers la foule venue admirer ses toiles. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un an auparavant qu'il serait aujourd'hui invité au vernissage de son fils unique il n'y aurait pas cru.

Et pourtant il y était et ne le regrettait pas. Il aimait voir le Draco d'aujourd'hui. Il était si calme, si serein, si différent du Draco qu'il était l'an passé. Et tout ça, il le devait à un grand brun à lunette qui ne quittait plus le bras de son fils.

Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'il avait fait appel à cette nounou pas comme les autres, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle devienne son gendre et pourtant, ces deux-là avaient été parmi les premiers couples homosexuels à s'être mariés lorsque la loi était passée en Angleterre.

Une main lui caressa le bras et il se tourna.

"Tu avais l'air très loin. Tu regardais Draco ?"

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Il a l'air heureux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Lucius hocha à nouveau la tête, avant de demander :

" Et si on allait jeter un petit coup d'œil au tableau que tu as repéré tout à l'heure ?"

Narcissa lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui prit le bras.

Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule, tout en discutant. Croisant sans la voir une femme rousse au regard voilé de larme, dont les yeux fixaient Harry tristement.

Fin

Petite note : certain m'ont demandé quand devait arriver la suite de "Veela Enigma" et "Comment le conquérir en quelques mots ?" Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai _nullement_ abandonner, elles arriveront aussi vite que possible je vous le promet. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal entrer dans les traductions en ce moment car j'ai énormément d'idée de fic. Mais je suis actuellement sur le chapitre 3 de "Le dernier jours de notre monde", et comme je participe aussi à la traduction de "saving Connors" (que je vous recommande si vous aimer les fics longues et géniales) et ses suites, c'est dure de tout faire. Mais bon je garde espoir. Bisous a tous


End file.
